


Spirits Awakening

by LinkCat



Series: Best Friends Forever [4]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Curse Breaking, Dark Past, Demonic Possession, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Powerful Trolls, Shadow Realm, Spirit World, Spirits, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: A break in the realm between the living and dead causes chaos like the trolls have never seen before.
Relationships: Biggie/Harper, Branch/DJ Suki, Creek/Guy Diamond, Poppy/Smidge
Series: Best Friends Forever [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587811
Kudos: 13





	1. Spirit Seers Unite

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 4 of “Best Friends Forever.” Sorry for any mistakes I make. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin and Rainbow have a serious discussion about the future.

It had been about ten years since Sky and Harmony got married to Peridot. The colony had been at peace, and families had grown. There had been very few deaths from natural causes, which was considered a huge success. Basil was pleased to know that the colony was getting larger. Children were born and more families got married. It was everything he had ever wanted. His eldest children were now eighteen, and Prince Dill had gotten married to Juniper’s baby sister, Holly. They were expecting their first child together and were overjoyed that the future heir appeared to be healthy and thriving.

It was early in the morning of Pumpkin’s eighteenth birthday. Rainbow had invited him to come over for breakfast and a chat, so he was on his way over there to see her. He had a feeling she had something in mind. She normally didn’t set up meetings so early in the morning. They did talk to the spirits often, but she didn’t have a specific time that she ever went to the spirit realm to talk. He wondered what she had in mind. As he approached her door, he knocked on it, and waited for an answer.

Rainbow was expecting him and wasn’t far from the door. She walked over and answered it with a smile on her face. She let him in and closed the door. “Good morning Pumpkin. Happy birthday.” She knelt down and gave him a kiss. She had been wanting to kiss him for a long time, but it had been hard to get him alone. Basil didn’t want them to be mates, even though they had been bonded since they were five years old. They were brother and sister by marriage, which meant that they were technically not allowed to marry. It was torturing her that she couldn’t marry the male she loved.

Pumpkin embraced the lip lock with a groan. He now understood why Rainbow wanted him to come over so early. She didn’t want them to get caught, and he was now at a legal marrying age. “Basil said we can’t.” He complained before kissing her again. He looked wary. He may have been young when the diplomacy happened, but he remembered how much turmoil it had caused for their families. He particularly recalled when his father had been snatched up and eaten by a kilmori, when he was only six years old. He was glad his father survived the event, but it had left a lasting mental scar for both Stream and Pumpkin. “I can’t get in trouble. I’m my mother’s only biological child. If I die, it’ll kill my mother. You know how protective she is of me.”

Rainbow knew he would protest. She led him to her couch and sat down. She pulled him close and ran her hand through his two toned green and blue green hair. “I know dad said we can’t.” She sighed softly and frowned. “I talked to Tsunami the other day. It’s about the future.”

Pumpkin let Rainbow lead him, and snuggled up to her, once they were on the couch. He played with her nightgown and frowned at the mention of Tsunami. The nearly eleven-year-old trolling was a prophet and could see the future. Between him and Gem, who was also a prophet, they had predicted the future more than once. He looked up and cringed when he saw Rainbow’s frown. He knew that wasn’t a good sign. “What’s going to happen Rainbow?”

Rainbow had a sad look on her face. She was so worried about their future. “I don’t know, Pumpkin, but Tsunami said it was going to be bad. He said trolls are going to die. He said we need as many spirit trolls as possible to be here. He doesn’t know why. He told me it needs to be. He also told me that fate will have us together, and we will bare a child together, in about six months’ time. That child, will be extremely important.”

Pumpkin’s eyes went wide. “We’re going to have a baby?! Rainbow, we haven’t mated. That’s impossible!” His heart began to beat hard in his chest. A sense of relief came over him, that they would be together, but it was scary. It was what he wanted, though, so he was willing to fight for it. The question was, would his great grandmother Ukulele allow it? She was still alive, and incredibly stubborn. He didn’t think this would be approved of.

“Don’t worry Pumpkin. I’ve talked to Ukulele about this, and she knows we’re spiritually talented, and that we are not related. She has approved of our marriage. Our only obstacle right now is my father. If we mate soon, we could have a baby within six months. I’m receptive right now, which means if we mate within the next week or two, I have a huge chance of becoming pregnant.” Rainbow smiled at him. “I think he is scared more then anything. I had febrile fever for the first six years of my life. I haven’t had a seizure since, but he thinks I’ll be in grave danger if I get pregnant. He’s being overprotective. I think he’ll disapprove of anyone I marry, because of that.” She thought for a moment and then giggled. “Ukulele said she would marry us in secret if we have to. She knows how protective Basil is.”

“If we mate and get married, he will kill me.” Pumpkin complained with a frown. He didn’t want to break Smidge’s heart. He was worried about her heart.

“I won’t let him kill you.” Rainbow smiled at him and had him look up. “I’m just as protective of you as Smidge is. If he thinks he can kill you just because you claimed me as yours, he’ll lose a lot more then he thinks. You make me happy, and that’s what should matter the most.”

Pumpkin sighed softly. “I’m glad I make you happy.” He snuggled into her chest and took a deep breath through his nose. He could smell all of her natural scents. She smelled so lovely right now and he wanted her so badly. He hoped that this didn’t end in heartache. “Rainbow Thorn, will you take my hand as yours, to have for the rest of your life?”

“I’m all yours.” Rainbow reached down and kissed him again. She groaned as he began exchanging saliva with her. She was glad he proposed. 

Pumpkin didn’t let the lip lock go for several minutes. He finally let go and began kissing her along her cheek, ear, and neck. He kissed her down her chest, belly, and then stopped at her hips. He gently pulled back her nightgown and laughed when he saw that she wasn’t wearing panties. He groaned, when he picked up on the scent of the fluids that had collected between her legs. His member was swollen and ready. “You’re not subtle.”

Rainbow shivered when Pumpkin kissed her along her body. She giggled when he pulled back her nightgown and found out that she was without panties. She had done that on purpose. “You’re not subtle either.” She reached over and began disrobing him. She removed her nightgown and took Pumpkin’s member into her mouth. She began suckling gently. She could feel his member twitch in her mouth. She ran her tongue along his tip and shuddered in ecstasy.

Pumpkin held onto her hair and moaned loudly. He liked how that felt. He whimpered and played with her breast, while she gave him head.

Rainbow only stopped when his cum filled her mouth. She swallowed it and licked her lips. She was already very pleased.

Pumpkin let go of Rainbow’s breasts, and repositioned so he was over her. He took his member into his hands and gently pushed it inside of her. He held her close and began thrusting slowly. He moaned in pleasure. His swollen cock was being squeezed by her tight walls. The young virgin was pleasantly surprised. “Rainbow…”

Rainbow moved her hips in rhythm with his and moaned in pleasure. She held him to her and whispered his name. She had never felt so much pleasure in her life.

The two spirit seers continued to mate for several hours, before settling down on the ground for a cuddle. They knew they would have to get ready to go to a birthday party later, but at that moment, they just wanted to be. Two lovers with no concept of time, and the thoughts of a future together ahead of them.


	2. Birthday Blast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin’s birthday just keeps getting better.

After cuddling for an hour, Rainbow noticed that it was getting later. She wanted them to get eloped, before her father got wind of what they had just done. She got up and began getting ready. She sang as she showered and got dressed. She was a happy young lady. She couldn’t wait to spend a lifetime with Pumpkin. She had a good feeling about this.

“You’re singing voice is so beautiful, Rainbow…” Pumpkin joined her in the shower and helped her clean up. He didn’t want to smell like mating. It was no one’s business what they did that morning. He was glad that Ukulele had accepted their marriage. He looked forward to the future but was still nervous. Basil was going to be livid, and he knew that.

After she was all dressed, Rainbow went into the bathroom, and placed make-up and a few pieces of her jewelry. She wanted to be pretty. After that, she braided her hair, and rolled it into a bun. She tucked it in and smiled down at Pumpkin when she was all done. “I’m ready.”

“You’re so beautiful.” Pumpkin beamed with pride. He pulled her down and gave her a kiss. He had snuck home really quickly to change into nicer clothes. He had been asked by Stream, what he was doing, and he had excused himself for looking nice for it being his birthday and wanting to look handsome. It appeared to have worked. “Let’s go. Ukulele will be so happy to see us.” He took her hand and led her towards Creek and Guy Diamond’s home.

Rainbow returned the kiss and walked with him. She smiled as she passed her fellow colony members. She giggled, when she realized they were whispering among themselves. “Our secret isn’t going to last Pumpkin.”

“I didn’t think it would.” Pumpkin let out a nervous chuckle. As soon as he was at Creek’s flower pod, he came in and closed the door. “Uncle Creek?” He looked around and gasped when he noticed the flower pod was full of trolls that he loved and knew.

“Surprise!” They all said loudly and proudly. All of Pumpkin and Rainbow’s immediate family had gathered there, knowing that the sneaky couple had planned to elope that morning.

“I told them you two were getting married today!” Gem had a huge grin on her face. She ran over to Pumpkin and gave him a hug. She had a proud look on her face. She still didn’t present a spiritual presence but had never once shown any sign of being a mean troll, like her father Indigo. She was a sweetheart, and loved sharing happy news, before it ever happened.

“Sneaky couple. She told me what you two were planning to do.” Poppy walked over to them and put her hands on her hips. “I want to marry you two. No sneaking off to great grandma Lele’s to elope.” She shook her finger at them, and then led them over to Ukulele. “She does want to see you two, before you wed though.”

Rainbow had a surprised look on her face. She giggled, when she realized that Gem had told on them. Gem was so adorable and innocent. She gave Gem a hug, and then followed her mama. “I’m sorry mom. I wanted to live. Dad would have disapproved.”

“Disapprove of what?” Basil was next to Ukulele. His arms were crossed. “This marriage was never approved of. I said no.” He was still a firm no. He wasn’t ready to let his baby girl go. To him, she was still a frail toddler, who got very sick at the slightest spike of a fever.

“Uncle Basil!” Petal stormed towards him and glared at him. “We talked about this! Don’t you dare get between them and a bright future!” She stomped her foot down and sneered. She was still quite wobbly at times, but was more stable on her feet, then she was when she was child. She looked pissed but wasn’t scary looking at all. She was slightly shorter than Smidge, and had a child like appearance, since she had missed out on some of the hormones from her missing female organ. She had a temper to match Basil’s. She wasn’t afraid to talk him down and knew his few weaknesses. Her mother, Sapphire, had taught her to be very fierce, so she was able to defend herself, despite her short stature and adorableness.

Basil put his hand over his right ear. She had bitten him there earlier, just enough to hurt, but not bleed, when he had protest over the marriage. He grumbled and wrinkled his nose. “I don’t want to be bitten again.”

“Then you’re better let Rainbow get married.” Ukulele chuckled. At nearly eighty-one years old, the old troll had outlived her life expectancy, but was still kicking. She was still very weak on the right side of her body, from her stroke, and was blind in her right eye. Her vision was starting to fade in her left eye, but she still managed to propel her wheelchair most of the time on her own, with her left arm and her hair. “I approved this marriage, despite the concerns over it. I know this pair will be important for the future. Let them be.”

Pumpkin let out a nervous laugh. He gave his great grandma a hug and smiled. “Thank you gramma Lele.” He reached up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I love you.” He turned to Rainbow and smiled at her as he took her hands.

Rainbow giggled and smiled down at Pumpkin. “Thank you so much Ukulele. This means the world to us.”

Poppy smiled and gave Basil a quick kiss, before turning to the young couple. “Alright everyone, it’s time.” She waited for everyone to settle, before speaking again. “Pumpkin Thorn, do you take Rainbow Thorn, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death departs you?”

“Yes, of course.” Pumpkin had tears in his eyes. He was so happy that this was happening, and that they didn’t have to hide it after all. He smiled over at Smidge, when he spotted her. She appeared happy, and that made him glad. He didn’t want to upset her.

“Very good.” Poppy looked at Rainbow. “Rainbow Thorn, do you take Pumpkin Thorn, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death departs you?”

“That’s a question? Of course, I do!” Rainbow smiled and looked over her shoulder when she heard clicks from two cameras. Biggie and Sapphire were taking pictures from different angles in the flower pod. She was glad that they were getting pictures. She wanted to have keepsakes for this moment.

“Then, by the power invested in me, you are now husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” Poppy beamed with pride. She knew this was coming for years. She was glad they could be together. “I’m proud to introduce to you, Prince Pumpkin and Princess Rainbow Thorn.”

All those present cheered with joy. Even Basil joined in. He was still wary and fuming, but proud that his little girl was growing up.

Pumpkin smiled and went on his tippy toes, so he could kiss his wife.

Rainbow knelt down and gave Pumpkin a kiss. She knew life wasn’t going to be simple for them, it never had been, but now she could go through the trails of life with Pumpkin. She hoped to have many happy years with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Rainbow sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lFg1zwUES8A


	3. A Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two rogues enter the territory and takes several by surprise.

The colony remained peaceful for the next month. The weather was slowly starting to warm back up, so the colony was outside more now. One of the families were out by the river, fishing. Ice was fishing with his eight-year-old twin son and daughter. They were both albinos, like him, and were named Yin and Yang. His wife, Mercy, was out there with them, enjoying the water. She wasn’t very good at fishing but loved being out by the water. She had her hand on her belly. She was pregnant with her third child.

A sixty-year-old light teal troll, with fading and graying capri blue and green two-toned hair, and violet colored eyes, was making his way their direction. His name was Cyprus. He was a spiritual troll, and something about this area was drawing him this way. He spotted Mercy and Ice, in the distance. A smile spread over the aging troll’s face. He knew exactly who they were. Mercy was his oldest daughter. He was sad when she left the colony over eleven years earlier, but he had chosen to stay with the colony, to stay with his late wife and youngest daughter, whom was right beside him.

Faith was a twenty-six-year-old light teal troll, with dark green hair and violet colored eyes. She was also a spiritual troll. She spotted her sister and smiled. She was four years younger than Mercy and loved her older sister. She began running towards her. “Mercy! I thought I would never see you again!” 

Mercy gasped when she heard a familiar voice. She stood up and widened her eyes when she saw her little sister. She hurried over to her and hugged her. “Faith! I missed you so much. I should have brought you with me when Branch, Basil, and Sky came to save Luna.” She had a guilty look on her face. She shot a glare at her father when she saw him approach. “I told you to get her and follow me!” She had been angry that he never showed up after they had escaped King Rocket’s kingdom, but Ice didn’t let her go back.

“I couldn’t leave your mother, Mercy. She refused to leave. She was terrified.” Cyprus looked sad. “I didn’t want to risk having Faith follow you alone. It wasn’t safe for a fifteen-year-old to make that journey alone.” He looked guilty. He had been so torn. He wanted to follow his daughter, but he didn’t want to abandon his wife. He had his reasons for not following but had worried for the last eleven years about his eldest daughter.

Ice reeled his cast in, and had his twins do the same. He got up and led the children towards them. “Hi Cyprus! Glad you could finally join us. I’m surprised you found us. This is Yin and Yang.”

Yin waved at Cyprus. “Mama told us about you. You sound like a great troll, Grandpa Cyprus.”

Yang hid behind Ice. He was much shier than his twin sister, and was nearly completely blind, like his father. He was cautious. He was a spiritual troll and was still trying to figure out his powers. He was still learning.

“They’re beautiful. I’m your aunt Faith.” Faith gave them each a gentle hug. She didn’t want to scare them.

Mercy tapped her foot as Ice introduced their family. She grabbed her father and led him towards the colony. “Come on, let’s get you settled. You’re probably hungry.” She was still fuming but understood that he didn’t want to leave her mom.

Cyprus smiled softly and let Mercy lead him. He could see her emotions were mixed, and that she was cranky. He had a feeling she was due soon, and uncomfortable, which explained her mood. “I love you, Mercy. I’m so glad you’re alright.” He glanced back and smiled when he saw that Faith, Ice, Yang, and Yin were following.

Stream was outside when he saw Mercy, with two rogues. He hurried over and widened his eyes when he got a better look at Cyprus. He recognized him from pictures. He had the same scar along his chest as his father did. “Cyprus?! It can’t be! Grandma said you were killed by a predator!” He had a million questions, right now, but he knew exactly where he needed to take Cyprus at that moment. “Come with me. I’m King Stream.” He led Cyprus to Creek’s home and went inside. He walked straight over to Ukulele with Cyprus and Mercy.

“Stream?! You know him?!” Mercy was very confused now. She followed Stream into Creek’s home. “How?!”

Ukulele heard them come in. She smiled when Stream came walking over. “I get blessed with a visit from my busy grandson?” She teased gently. She could see there were other trolls with him. As Cyprus got closer, she could see who it was. Her face suddenly changed. She began to tremble and offered her arm for a hug. “Oh my god! My boy is alive!”

“Mom! You’re still alive!” Cyprus embraced Ukulele. He held her and frowned. “I’m sorry I never came back. When River and I were attacked by a pair of wingdingles, I got knocked out. I woke up to a pool of blood. I was afraid to come home and face River’s angry father. I couldn’t save her or the twins.” He looked incredibly guilty.

Stream had his hand over his mouth. He had so many questions.

Mercy’s eyes went wide. She quickly put the pieces together. She looked at Cyprus, and then at Stream. All these years, she thought it was just her and Faith. Cyprus was an older father but had never mentioned having older children. She had a feeling that Stream and Creek were her older brothers. “What’s going on?!”

Ukulele held Cyprus for some time, before letting him go. She smiled at Mercy. “Cyprus is my only son. He disappeared many years ago, when a predator attacked his wife, River. She had made it back to the colony but had been badly injured. She couldn’t explain what happened, before she lost consciousness. Shortly after, she died from her injuries. Creek and Stream were removed from her immediately and were saved. I named them after their mother and raised them. I thought he died.” Tears ran down the elder’s cheeks. She couldn’t believe that her only child was alive.

“The twins survived?!” Cyprus frowned and looked at Stream. “And one of them became king?!” His heart raced as he moved over to Stream. He gave him a tight hug and held him closely. “I’m so sorry son.” He was ecstatic that his boys were alive. “Where is Creek? I want to meet him!”

“I’m right here.” Creek had been in the other room and had overheard most of the conversation. He walked over and joined in the hug. He had a lot of questions but was glad to meet their dad. They had only known pictures of him before this. “I named my eldest after mom…”

Stream hugged their father and smiled. “Grandma told me all about you. I’m glad you didn’t die. I always wondered what you were like. I have so many questions.”

“Dad? You didn’t tell me you had a family before mom.” Mercy rubbed her right arm, with her left hand. She was angry that he never shared this part of his life with her. She wanted an explanation, but knew he was going to be overwhelmed right now. She planned to corner him later and get him to talk. She wanted to tell him off.

Ukulele looked at Mercy with a shocked look on her face. “I have more grandchildren? Mercy is one of them? I’ve known her eleven years, and didn’t even know…”

“I’m sorry mom. Yes, I had two more children. Mercy is my older daughter, and Faith is my younger daughter. Faith was right behind me, but we got separated when I got led in here. Ice is with her.” Cyprus knew he was going to have to talk to Mercy and Faith. He had a lot of questions, and he was sure there were going to be a lot of questions for him. He was so glad that they had found his mom and sons again. He had always wondered how his mom coped without him. Especially since she had been a busy doctor for as long as he could remember.

Stream and Creek turned to Mercy and gave her a hug. They had a little sister that lived in the colony with them and they had never known. They were going to have to make up for lost time. They planned to go meet Faith as soon as possible.

Mercy was still very confused but embraced the hug from Stream and Creek. She watched her father with a look of disbelief on her face. It was going to take weeks to sort out details of Cyprus’ life, but he was there now, and so was Faith. They were safe, which was what matter the most to her. She sighed softly and cracked a smile. “We better get Cyprus and Faith settled. They have a lot of trolls to meet.” She headed for the door. She wanted to catch up with Faith. She hadn’t seen her in so long and wanted to spend time with her. This was a family reunion that none of them saw coming, but she was going to embrace it and enjoy it. Her father and sister were worth it.


	4. A Reunion Celebrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Stream gathers all of his family and friends, to celebrate the return of his father.

King Stream immediately got to work on introducing Cyprus to everyone who hadn’t met him yet. Once that was done, he made arrangement for him and Faith to sleep at the bunker that night, so that they could rest before making their own homes. Basil knew Cyprus and was so glad he had found them. Cyprus had been his spiritual teacher, so he had been close to him, before he had to leave King Rocket’s kingdom. He had no idea that he was Stream’s father, or he would have told Stream years ago. Cyprus never talked about his life before King Rocket’s kingdom. All Basil knew was that Cyprus and Bristle came from the same kingdom and were best friends before Bristle’s death.

As evening came to the village, several Trolls gathered in the bunker to celebrate Cyprus and Faith’s arrivals. Everyone who knew and loved them or were related to them, were there.

Rainbow was there, with Pumpkin. She was glad that one of his grandparents was alive, but she wasn’t feeling well. She stayed quiet as everyone chatted. Only half an hour after arriving, she ended up bolting for the bathroom to get sick. She knew exactly why she was sick. She was a month pregnant.

“How far along is she?” Cyprus inquired to Pumpkin. He had been thrilled to see a tiny spirit inside his granddaughter-in-law’s belly. He was going to be a great grandfather.

“She’s only a month along. We planned to announce the good news while everyone was gathered.” Pumpkin answered his question, before leaving to make sure Rainbow was alright. They both knew they were having a baby. It wasn’t a surprise either, considering Tsunami’s precognition. 

Cyprus watched his eldest grandson go, and then walked over to Mercy. Her aura suggested she was in pain, but when he asked earlier, she had told him she was fine. “Are you sure that you’re OK?” He eyed her questioningly. He had a feeling she had gone into labor, after all the excitement that the day brought to them. He had learned that she was due at any time.

“I’m going to be fine.” Mercy was getting herself comfortable on a couch, since Branch had offered it to her to lay down. She was in labor but didn’t want to interrupt the party. It appeared her baby wanted to meet his or her grandpa. She settled down and rested her head back. “Go talk to the family you haven’t seen in years. You’ve had plenty of time to talk to me today.”

“I’ll keep an eye on her.” Branch reassured Cyprus. “Go enjoy the party. Mama Goldie trained me to be a doctor. I’ve got this.” He had finished up his doctor training several years earlier, and now helped in the medical pod. He had taken the night off, so he could celebrate Cyprus’ arrival. He remembered when Mercy had the twins. Ice had delivered them, but it had scared him. Mercy was showing very subtle signs of labor, so he wasn’t going to leave her alone now.

Cyprus nodded and backed up. He had a feeling Mercy wanted to be left alone. She visually hid her pain, but there was no hiding her aura. He knew she was in pain. “I won’t be far. Let me know if I can help.” He wondered a short distance away but kept Mercy within his line of sight. He hadn’t seen her for eleven years. He missed her so much.

“Cyprus! How’s my old teacher?!” Basil came up to him and gave him a tight hug. He had visited with him earlier but was still very excited.

“I’m just fine Basil. A little sore from our long journey, but I still have some spring in my step.” Cyprus hugged him back and smiled at him. “So, how long have you been with Stream? I was very surprised to find out that mom changed laws and allowed polygamy. Too bad it didn’t happen for your father.” He was still learning all the details, but he knew Poppy had been allowed to marry not just one, but three other mates. It appeared to be working great too. The colony was larger than he remembered it being.

“Ten wonderful years. It was a task getting the arrangements sorted out. I was married to Poppy for eight years before it was allowed and a lot of things happened for the change to occur, but it has helped so many trolls.” Basil smiled at him. “I’m grateful though. It allowed Stream to have more children, since Smidge started having fertility issues after she had Pumpkin.”

“That’s unfortunate. I’m glad you’ve had more children with him.” Cyprus gave his son in law a warm smile. 

“He’s very loud in bed, just like you were.” Basil gave him a cheesy grin. He remembered loud noises coming from Cyprus’ home when he was growing up.

Cyprus flushed and shot a glare at Basil. He remembered how mischievous he was as a child, and suspected he was no different as a full-grown adult. “Must you bring that up? I don’t need to know what you do in bed.”

“How do you think your grandkids came to be?” Basil laughed and looked in Mercy’s general direction. “Even that little squirt that’s in her came to be while having…” He blinked and muffled a laugh when Cyprus covered his mouth with his hands. He stuck out his tongue and licked them.

Cyprus let Basil go and groaned as he wiped the salvia off his hands. “You’re so gross.”

“What are you doing to my dad?” Stream came walking over. He could see that Cyprus was grossed out.

“Making him blush.” Basil smirked and pulled Stream in for a kiss. “Come on, I need you in the bathroom for a few minutes.” He began dragging Stream towards an unoccupied bathroom. Once inside, he locked the door and pulled Stream close. “Mine!” He said loudly, before pulling his pants down. He removed Stream’s pants and pushed his length into him. He was feeling very playful.

Stream looked puzzled at first when Basil dragged him to the bathroom. He let him undress him and laughed when he undressed himself. “Really? Now?” He let out a loud squeal when Basil suddenly pounced on him and began mating with him. “Basil!” He moaned loudly. “We’re at a party!”

“It’s just a quickie!” Basil yelled loudly as he continued what he was doing.

Cyprus had watched them go, and didn’t think much of it, until he heard them shouting in there. He groaned and backed away to get away from that sound. He didn’t want to know what they were doing. He was flushed maroon as he went over to check on Mercy. “Is everything going alright over here?” He could sense that she was in a lot of pain.

Mercy was quiet as she watched her father approach. She sighed and crossed her arms. “I said I will be fine.” She bit her bottom lip as a contraction squeezed inside her belly. She grasped the blanket and closed her eyes as she breathed through the contraction. She was getting close.

“Mercy, I think we should move you to the treatment room.” Branch had a feeling she was getting close, but she kept insisting that she was going to be fine. He was concerned, because there were so many children walking around. Most of the younger children had gone to bed, but some of them were still a little too young to see Mercy nude. He also knew she was modest and shy. He was going to need to uncover her when the baby began to arrive.

Ice was over there now and hadn’t left her side. He was excited and had a huge smile on his face. He hoped this one looked like Mercy.

“I can carry you.” Cyprus offered with a smile.

Mercy shot a look at them. She had tried hard to keep attention away from herself, but it was hard when there were so many spiritual trolls around. “I don’t want you to carry me.” She reached under the blanket and carefully removed her panties. She spread her legs and began to push. She pushed Branch’s hands away when he went to check. “I’ve got it. Leave me be.” She reached under the blanket and pulled a son out from under the blanket as he was born. She didn’t want the kids to see her privates. She laid him down and used the blanket to clean him.

The newborn was a maroon glitter trolling, with red and black two-toned hair. He began to cry as his mom cleaned him.

Branch stopped trying to help but did watch her to make sure it went smoothly. “He’s a pretty little boy.”

“Wow look at that. He looks like he has my dad’s coloration.” Ice smiled as he reached over to touch his son. “Has my glitter too.” He had a proud look on his face. He gave Mercy a kiss. He was so proud. “Good job mama.”

“He’s beautiful.” Cyprus smiled and knelt down. “Hey little guy. I’m your grandpa.”

Mercy gave Ice a kiss and settled her son down on her chest. She set him up to nurse and sighed softly. She was sore and tired, but she knew that was coming. “Ice? I’m very thirsty.” She whispered. She didn’t want to burden anyone, but she was winded and hot.

“I’ve got it.” Branch went to grab ice water for Mercy. He came back with it and gave it to Ice, so he could spoil his wife.

Ice made sure she drank. He had a proud look on his face. “What is his name?”

“I want to name him Flame.” Mercy felt much better, now that she had cold water. She looked down at her son and smiled. “Welcome to our world, my little Flame.”

“Flame? That name is perfect.” Cyprus looked on with a smile. It had been a busy day, and it was coming to an end on a good note. He had a feeling that things were going to take time to adjust to, but he was with family again. He wasn’t going to have it any other way.


	5. Heart Break And Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected set of events lead to heart break.

Just a couple of weeks after Cyprus and Faith arrived to the village, Holly went into labor. Instead of drawing a lot of attention to her home, she had asked Dill to have her baby at home. The first-time mother was nervous and didn’t want a bunch of family members in her face as she endured the painful experience of childbirth, like she recalled Mercy going through. He agreed to do it, since he had been taught how to deliver a baby. He had full confidence that he would handle the situation on his own. He wanted to respect his wife’s wishes.

As time came to deliver her baby, Holly began to push. Dill was right there, ready to catch his daughter or son. She pushed for half an hour, before she burst into tears. She was in a lot of pain and wasn’t making any progress after the head came out. “I can’t do it!”

Dill looked worried. Holly had managed to get the head out, but the shoulders were not budging. He knew it would be far too dangerous for him to carry her to the medical pod, since the baby could fall, but she had been pushing for the shoulders for too long. The baby seemed to not be doing well. He had to think and fast. “Hold on Holly. I’ll get the baby out.” He tried to force the baby out, like he had seen his uncle Branch do before, when a cousin was coming out too big. It would very likely make her tear, but at this point, he had to try to get the baby out, or it was going to die.

Holly screamed in agony as Dill tried to deliver the baby. Once she felt the baby come out, she looked down and breathed hard. “It’s a little girl.” She helped him clean her up. She frowned when she realized the baby wasn’t crying. “We need to go to the medical pod.” Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She regret not going to the medical pod now. Blood was pooling under her. She had a severe tear.

Dill tried for another minute to get the baby to cry, before handing her to Holly. “Give her tiny breaths mama. Let’s get you to the medical pod. You’re bleeding badly.” He picked her up and frowned when he saw the dangerous amount of blood that was already on the bed. He turned and bolted for the door. He needed to hurry.

Holly held her daughter and gave her tiny breaths. She gave her chest compression. She was desperate to revive her baby. “Please sweetheart!” At that moment, she didn’t notice or care that her own life was in danger. She needed to save her daughter.

Dill screamed for help as he hurried for the medical pod. He could feel Holly’s blood drench his clothing. He was terrified that he was going to lose them both. Once inside the medical pod, he sat her down and trembled as he watched the medical staff work on his wife and daughter.

The baby girl was taken from Holly and moved to another bed. 

It was Mama Goldie who was in that day, with her junior doctor in training, Symphony. Mama Goldie got to work on trying to revive the baby, while Symphony worked on controlling Holly’s bleeding with the help of a nurse, so she could get her stitched up. She didn’t like how pale Holly was already. She grabbed a needle and quickly took blood from Dill. She hurried over to Holly and gave it to her. She worked on trying to find the broken blood vessels, so she could close them off.

Mama Goldie quickly figure out that it was too late for the baby. She turned to Holly and began helping Symphony with her.

Holly was trembling as a feeling of impending doom came to her. She reached her hand towards Dill. She wanted him to hold her hand. She was very sure she was going to die.

Dill hurried over and took her hand. His heart was broken. It was clear that they had lost their first baby. Tears ran down his cheeks as he faded gray. “I’m so sorry mama.” He was shaking, and so scared. His spiritual talent told him Holly was fading. He didn’t want to lose her too.

Rainbow came hurrying in. She had heard her brother’s desperate cries and came as fast as she could. She gasped when she saw her niece. She hurried over to her and tried to plea her spirit to come back.

Pumpkin came in and put his hand over his mouth when he saw that there was a scramble to save Holly. He hurried over to her and tried to will her spirit to stay.

Holly lost consciousness and began to crash. Her heart came to a stop. She had lost too much blood.

Mama Goldie noticed it. She moved so she could try to resuscitate Holly. She didn’t want them to lose both. Holly was supposed to be their future queen. This wasn’t good at all.

Symphony moved to give Holly breaths. She whimpered and teared up. She was scared that they would lose her. She was so young.

Dill stumbled back when they got to work on saving his wife. He weaved a bit before fainting. He went tumbling to the ground with a thud.

Rainbow carried the baby over to Holly and tried to help Pumpkin will Holly back. She was shaking and crying. She didn’t want to lose her sister in law and niece. This wasn’t fair.

While Rainbow and Pumpkin worked on trying to save Holly, a rumble started in the earth nearby. The earth shook for about a minute, before the earth cracked open. A shine of line came through that crack, before settling. Everyone thought it was an earthquake, so they took the necessary efforts to help themselves from getting hurt.

Inside the medical pod, Mama Goldie was shaken by the earthquake, but wasn’t ready to stop yet. She tried for half an hour, while taking turns with Symphony so that they didn’t fatigue. 

Dill had woken up but remained on the floor. He hugged his knees as he watched them try. Tears ran down his cheeks. He knew she was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it now. A sense of overwhelming guilt filled him. As far as he was concerned it was his fault his baby died, and it was his fault his wife died.

Rainbow turned to her twin brother. She went over to him and pulled him into a hug. “I tried big brother. I’m so sorry.” Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks as she faded gray as well. She was close to Holly. She couldn’t believe the baby and her were gone. They had just talked the day before about their babies. It wasn’t fair at all.

Mama Goldie walked over to Dill and put her hand on his shoulder. “Dill? I’m going to be right back sweetheart. I want you to stay with Rainbow.” She looked sad as she headed out the door to get his parents and Holly’s father. They were going to have to prepare for two funerals.

Dill sniffled and snuggled into his twin sister. He sobbed inconsolably and held her closely. He wasn’t sure what to do now. His heart was broken. “I’m not going to survive without her.”

“Don’t talk like that Dill…” Rainbow choked out a sob. She didn’t want Dill to give up, but she knew he was incredibly close to Holly. It was going to be very hard to keep him from dying from a broken heart.

“We’re here for you Dill.” Pumpkin walked over to him and took his hand.

“I’m sorry daddy.” Holly’s spirit watched her grieving mate. “I need you to stay strong for us.” She had her baby’s spirit in her arms. “I love you sweetheart.”

Dill looked up and hiccupped when he saw his wife and child in spirit form. He wanted to hold them so badly. “I failed you both. I love you both. I can’t…”

“Don’t blame yourself. I should have gone to the medical pod, to have the baby safely.” Holly frowned and watched him with a sad expression. “Please stay strong for us all Dill. The colony needs you.” 

Dill sniffled and took a few deep breaths. He wasn’t sure what to do. “I don’t feel strong right now!” He snuggled into Rainbow and bawled. 

Basil came in and hurried over to his son. He pulled him up and held him. “I’ve got you son. I’m incredibly sorry.” He knew there were no words that could possibly make Dill feel better right now. He remembered how much it hurt to lose Bask. He hoped none of his children would have to go through this, but it looked like his boy was stuck with a similar fate he had been handed with his first mate. What was even worse, was that Dill lost both his mate and child. He had at least endured his loss with his twins. Dill was left empty handed.

Poppy wasn’t far behind Basil. She embraced her eldest son and held him with his father. She wasn’t sure what to say. This was heartbreaking.

Fig came in not long after. He walked over to the bed Holly was on. Symphony had cleaned her and the baby up and had them tucked up next to each other. His skin faded gray as he ran his hand along Holly’s cheek. Tears ran down his cheeks. He had lost his eldest and youngest. Only Yew remained of his three children. The heartbroken father was devastated. “Rest easy my sweet girl.”

It took a few hours for a funeral to be arranged. Everyone gathered to say goodbye to Princess Holly, and her daughter. Dill ended up naming his baby girl Princess Star, since she was only in his life for a short amount of time, like a shooting star. 

Little did they know, nearby, where the earth was cracked open, a rip in the spiritual realm had occurred, while Rainbow and Pumpkin had tried to save Holly and Star. They were all in grave danger and didn’t know it yet.


	6. Revenge Of A Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spirit escapes the spirit realm, seeking revenge.

Later that day, a familiar spirit made his appearance. It was Bruno. He had plans of messing with the colony, since they had killed him and his little brother. His spirit looked around for a body to possess, now that he had the ability to do so. He wanted to mess with Branch first, since he was the male that killed him. He spotted Creek and Guy Diamond’s son, Agate. A smirk crossed his face as he snuck up to the young troll. His spirit slipped into him. He now had full control of Agate.

Agate was unaware of the danger he was in, until a sudden chill came over him. He tried to resist the sudden changes he was feeling, since he was a spiritual troll, but Bruno managed to push through. He looked around and smirked when he saw that Symphony was on her way home. Bruno knew that Symphony was one of Branch’s children. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with the poor girl. Once Agate was at Symphony’s home, he walked right inside. No one suspected a thing, because Symphony and Agate were friends.

Symphony felt a gust of wind hit her back. She looked behind herself and teared up. She hurried over to Agate and hugged into him. She was still very upset that Holly and Star died. She had tried so hard to save Holly. She began crying. She had been trying all day to stay strong.

Agate let her embrace him. He smirked and held her there for several minutes, before taking her over to her doctor’s bag. He dug through it in search of tape. He didn’t want Symphony to scream. At least not right away.

Symphony looked confused as Agate dug through her bag. She tapped his shoulder. She wanted to ask him what he was looking for.

Agate found what he was looking for. He ripped off a piece and smacked it right onto her lips. He laughed and began dragging her towards her bedroom. He shoved her onto the bed and began undressing her.

Symphony startled when she was suddenly smacked on the face with a piece of tape. She widened her eyes when Agate began dragging her to her room. As he undressed her, she told him to stop in sign language. She wasn’t sure what he was doing. This wasn’t like Agate. Something wasn’t right at all.

Agate finished stripping her and hovered over her. He began violently raping the young doctor in training.

Symphony let out muffled screams as she was raped. She was so confused and frightened. This wasn’t like Agate at all.

Once Agate was done, he pulled out and began beating Symphony. Bruno’s spirit left him after he had got a few punches in. Agate was finally able to regain control of his body.

Bruno’s spirit sneered and left as quickly as he could. He was pissed that Agate had regained control of his body.

Symphony was trembling and had her arms over her head. She got a glimpse of Bruno’s spirit, before he left. She was still very confused and frightened. She wasn’t sure why there was another troll in her bedroom. He didn’t look familiar.

Agate shook his head and groaned. He put his hand up to his head and winced. His head hurt and he remembered everything that just happened. He stumbled a few steps, before crashing to the floor. He had used all of his energy making Bruno leave his body. He sprawled on the floor, exhausted and fighting to keep consciousness.

Symphony was bruised up, but otherwise uninjured. She slowly moved her arms from over her head. She removed the tape from her mouth and took a deep, shaky breath. She glanced around for Agate but didn’t see him. She went to get off her bed and gasped when she saw he was on the floor. She whimpered and quickly got dressed. Once she was dressed, she hurried out of her home and ran to the bunker. She let herself into the bunker and went straight into the kitchen, where she smelled dinner cooking on the stove. She found her father and clung to him with a sob.

“Symphony?!” Branch held his second eldest. He frowned when he picked up on the scent of sex. By how frightened she was, he could only assume it wasn’t consensual. He had her look up and asked her who hurt her.

Symphony trembled as she told her father what happened. She let him know where Agate was. She was incredibly upset. Agate was her friend and she thought he had done this on purpose. She was so confused. He had never laid a hand on her before.

Branch sneered and clenched his fists. He gently took Symphony’s hand and led her to DJ Suki. He explained to her what happened, and then let Symphony go. He was going to get Basil and tear Agate up for what he just did. His sweet girl was just hurt and that made him fuming angry.

DJ Suki frowned and held her daughter. She was just as confused as Symphony was. Agate was very sweet. Something didn’t seem right. “My poor sweet girl…”

Branch got to the royal flower pod and knocked on the door. “Basil! We have a situation!”

Basil stepped outside and frowned when he picked up on the angry aura that Branch presented. “What’s going on?”

Poppy poked her head out and frowned when she saw that Branch was red with anger.

Branch explained to Basil what he knew from Symphony. “I’m sorry to dump this on you after losing your daughter in law and granddaughter, but we need to make sure Agate doesn’t do this again.”

“I’m going to kill him!” Basil sneered and stormed towards Symphony’s home. He was already feeling strong emotions. He couldn’t believe Agate just hurt his niece. He growled when Poppy grabbed him. “He raped Symphony! She doesn’t deserve that! No one deserves that!”

“That’s not like him! Let’s put him in the prison cell and figure out what happened. I’m sure there is an explanation.” Poppy looked concerned. She took Basil’s hand and walked with him to Symphony’s home. She frowned when she saw that Agate was semi-conscious and on the floor. She hurried over to him and knelt down to his level. “What happened Agate?!” She was confused. He appeared uninjured.

“Possessed…” Agate managed a whisper. Tears ran down his cheeks. He knew what he did to Symphony. He wish he had gained control faster. He felt unbelievably guilty.

Basil wasn’t far behind Poppy. He cringed when Agate said he was possessed. He could tell he was telling the truth. “That’s not good. Let’s get him to the bunker to be watched. I need to talk to Stream and Creek about this.” He picked Agate up and headed for the door. “Branch? He was possessed. Let’s get him to the bunker. I want everyone down there. Something is wrong.” He headed for the bunker with Agate.

Branch frowned and followed Basil. He was still angry, but now he was confused too. He had only heard of demonic possession in stories. He hoped that Agate wasn’t lying. He had to protect his children.

Poppy followed Basil and Branch out the door. She wasn’t sure what was going on. Agate’s life was on the line, and Symphony’s life was forever changed. She hoped they would figure it out, and quickly.


	7. Lives Changed Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another evil spirit appears and causes problems.

Not long after everyone gathered in the bunker, Branch turned his attention back to Agate. He was still angry at him for what happened and was worried that he was fooling everyone. He grabbed the teenager and growled. “You know your brother had his heart set on being Symphony’s mate. What is the meaning of this?! Are you jealous?!”

Agate was still incredibly weak and exhausted. He flinched when Branch grabbed a hold of him. He closed his eyes, thinking he would get the glitter beaten out of him for what he was forced to do, or even killed. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks. “I would never steal from my brother. I love him. Symphony is my friend and is going to be my sister. I would never hurt her.”

Quartz hurried over and got between Agate and Branch. “You’re scaring him! He was possessed and isn’t lying about it! Now stop it! He’s just as much a victim in this as Symphony is!” He was more then happy to defend his identical twin brother, even if it angered his future father in law. He knew Agate would never hurt Symphony, or anyone else for that matter. He could also tell that Agate wasn’t lying.

Symphony tugged on her father and began signing to him when he turned to face her. She apologized for confusing them, and accusing Agate. She knew it wasn’t like Agate to act that way. She told her father she saw another troll in the room when Agate stopped beating her. She described him and frowned. She wondered if who she saw may have been the spirit that possessed Agate.

“It was Bruno.” Branch gently pulled Symphony close and frowned. “We need to figure out how and why he’s here.”

“I’m sorry…” Agate rested his head back and sobbed. He sighed to Symphony that he was very sorry and understood if she never wanted to see him again.

While everything was getting sorted out over Agate and Symphony’s situation, Basil headed for the bathroom to empty his bladder. He was completely unaware that another spirit had followed him towards the bathroom.

Indigo’s spirit had kept himself hidden and was now following Basil. Before he reached the bathroom, Indigo’s spirit slipped into Basil.

Basil shivered when a sudden chill came over him. He held his head and groaned for a moment, before smirking and heading for the room that Indigo recalled seeing Pumpkin, Rainbow, and Dill head for. He didn’t bother using the toilet for a couple of reasons. He got to the bedroom and went inside. He acted concerned as he walked into the bedroom. To Indigo, it was annoying that he couldn’t see, but it was manageable. He remembered that Basil was blind, so he had routed his steps before he had to walk to this spare bedroom. Once inside, he quickly moved to shove the bed to the door, blocking it from entry.

Rainbow, Dill, and Pumpkin were all asleep on the bed when it suddenly started to move. All three of them woke up and looked at Basil with confused expressions.

“What are you doing dad?” Rainbow yawned and rubbed her eyes. She had barely managed to get Dill to sleep, and then get to sleep herself. She was a tired mama.

Pumpkin cocked his head. “Why did you move the bed?”

As soon as Dill was awake, he realized that something was wrong with Basil’s spiritual presence. It hinted at being a bad spirit. “I think dad got possessed like Agate.” He looked wary. “Who are you, and what are you going to do?!” He wished he had his weapons on him, but Basil had removed them earlier, in fear that he might try to commit suicide.

Basil reached over and grabbed Pumpkin. Indigo wanted to get revenge on Stream, for killing him, and who better then his firstborn son? He didn’t answer his family, as he began pulling Pumpkin’s night shorts off. He looked towards Rainbow and Dill. “Watch or I’ll kill him!” He took his pants off and began raping Pumpkin.

“I think you’re right Dill! No! Stop it!” Rainbow had her hands over her mouth. She wasn’t sure what to do. She didn’t want to hurt her father, but an unknown spirit was making him hurt her husband.

Pumpkin’s eyes went wide when Basil began raping him. He closed his eyes and cringed. This was not only painful, but extremely awkward and frustrating. Basil was not only his father in law, but his stepdad by marriage. He looked at this male as a leader. This wasn’t right at all.

Dill cringed and watched helplessly. He wasn’t sure what to do yet. He didn’t want to hurt Basil either. 

Basil ignored Rainbow’s desperate cries to stop. He didn’t care that she was upset. He held Pumpkin closely and moaned in pleasure as his seeds filled him. Sex with a full bladder felt good to the good for nothing spirit. He could feel everything Basil was doing.

“I said stop it!” Rainbow grabbed Basil and tried to pull him off her poor mate. She screamed when he shoved her away. He was scaring her.

Poppy heard Rainbow’s scream. She ran towards the bedroom she was in, fearing the worst. She was worried Dill died on her. She got to the door and frowned when she tried to open it. She was only able to crack it open. “What’s wrong Rainbow?!”

“I’m being raped!” Pumpkin let out a sob.

Dill didn’t like that Rainbow was shoved. He pulled Basil off and pinned him to the bed. “She said stop it!!!” He growled as Basil wrestled with him to regain control of the situation.

“We need help mom!” Rainbow sobbed. “Get help, please!”

Poppy scrambled off to get help. She wasn’t sure how they were going to get into the bedroom. The bed was very heavy with four of them on it.

Basil smirked and began pulling his own son’s pants off. He pinned him to the bed and peed on him before he began raping him. “It’s all your fault your wife and child died. The spirits are angry with you and have unleashed us demons to give your life a living hell. You did this to yourself!”

Rainbow screamed in horror. She grabbed Basil and tried to will the spirit out of him. She wanted this nightmare to end. “Be gone you demon!”

Pumpkin scrambled over and helped Rainbow with driving the spirit away. His heart broke for Dill. Basil’s words hurt. He knew it wasn’t really Basil who was talking, but it still hurt.

Dill had tears in his eyes. He couldn’t help but cry. He was peed on and was being raped by his possessed father. His words hurt a lot. He was already guilt-ridden. This made it worse.

Indigo’s spirit separated from Basil. He went to try to go into Dill, but Rainbow and Pumpkin stopped him. They worked together and shunned him to another realm, where there was no return.

Basil was now back in reality. He quickly pulled out of his son and let out a sob. He couldn’t believe what just happened. He went to get off the bed but was very weak. He collapsed onto the bed and began crying into his hands. He had hurt his family. That was something he never wanted to do.

Rainbow fainted and flopped into the bed. She had used all of her energy.

Pumpkin also fainted. He was exhausted.

Dill got off the bed and moved the bed out of the way. He then ran to the bathroom. He was sobbing on the way. He went into the bathroom and bawled as he got a bath ready. He had to clean up. He felt disgusted and violated.

Poppy frowned and followed Dill as he bolted for the bathroom. She didn’t want him alone at all.

Branch went into the bedroom and frowned when he saw his little brother, curled up on the bed, crying loudly. He saw Pumpkin on the bed too, next to Rainbow. He could see that Pumpkin and Basil were naked. He frowned and settled Rainbow and Pumpkin onto their backs. Their bed was going to need to be cleaned up. He could smell pee. He picked up Basil and carried him towards his bedroom. “I’ve got you Basil.”

“I remember everything. Oh god, I had no control. I raped my sons.” Basil sniffled and whimpered. He feared that Dill and Pumpkin would never forgive him for what just happened, even though he didn’t have control. “I think there is more than one bad spirit. He said there were more. We have to stop them.” He wasn’t sure how, but they had to put an end to this, before more innocent lives were changed forever.


	8. Beyond Their Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose, as more spirits seek revenge for what happened in their past lives.

Shortly after Indigo caused havoc for Basil and his children, a screech was heard in Harmony, Peridot, and Sky’s bedroom. Harmony woke up to Sky, hovering over her with a knife. Before she could do anything to protect herself, he began stabbing her multiple times. He had been possessed by Olive’s spirit, who decided he would kill as many disabled trolls as possible. Once Harmony was dead, Sky went to leave his room, and was met by his sister, Sapphire. Most of the other trolls were in the living room, to console Basil, Dill, Symphony, and Agate, but she was in the bathroom when she heard Harmony scream.

“What are you doing, Sky?!” Sapphire backed up in her chair and gasped when Sky lunged at her and began to stab her. “No! Help!” She screamed in horror as her own older brother began killing her. She tried to grab him and fell out of her chair. She was helpless against her brother. He was much stronger than she was. It didn’t take long for her to lose consciousness.

Everyone who could hear, heard that scream. A scramble ensued, to see what was wrong. It was not normal for Sapphire to scream for any reason.

Branch came running into the hallway, just in time to see Sapphire take her last breath. He hollered in confusion and fear. He grabbed his brother and began struggling with him to get the knife. He got a hold of it and threw it aside. “What did you just do Sky?!”

Poppy wasn’t far behind Branch. She hurried over and grabbed the knife. She smirked and turned to Guy Diamond. She stabbed him in the abdomen and growled when she was grabbed by Creek. She had been possessed by Archer, who had decided to try to kill his eldest son, since he had heard Guy Diamond say more then once that he was glad his own father was dead. He was angry that his only son had looked down on him, even though he had done Mama Goldie wrong.

Guy Diamond had his hand on his belly. He backed up and went to look for a doctor to help him. He had a scared look on his face. He didn’t like where he got stabbed, and for good reason. “I need help! Now!”

Creek watched his mate flee and began struggling with Poppy. He got her on the floor and held Poppy to the ground. He managed to get the knife away from her without getting more then a few superficial cuts. “Sky and Poppy are possessed! We need to figure out what to do!” His heart pounded hard in his chest. They couldn’t kill them, but they couldn’t let them go either.

Mama Goldie led Guy Diamond away, so that she could take care of his stab wound. She looked deeply concerned. Guy Diamond was pregnant. Two lives were in danger now. She wished he hadn’t followed them into the hallway.

“Let’s get them in a room and watch them. There is nothing more we can do then that, until we figure out how to get rid of these spirits.” Branch began leading Sky towards his room. His heart was broken. Sapphire was now dead. The last of his sisters were no longer with them in the living world.

Creek followed Branch with Poppy. He hoped that they came up with a plan, and soon.

“Mom?” Petal hurried over to Sapphire. She checked for a pulse and let out a sob when she realized she was dead. “No…” She sat down by her mother’s body and cried hard. She was devastated. She knew how much her mother loved her and she loved her more then anything. She looked up and put her arms out towards Rhapsody when he came walking over. When he picked her up, she cried over his shoulder. She was very upset.

Rhapsody held his daughter and cried with her. “I’ve got you Petal. Daddy is here for his baby girl.” He held her like she was still a child. She wasn’t biologically his, but he remembered the day she was born, like it was yesterday. He had saved hers and Sapphire’s life that day from certain death. He made a promise to her that day and planned to be with her through every trail in life that she may face. Now that Sapphire was gone, he planned to continue loving the sweet girl that he had met over eighteen years earlier. He wasn’t going to break that promise. Especially knowing she was still dependent and disabled herself.

Petal was heartbroken, but glad she still had her daddy. She snuggled into him and sniffled. She didn’t want to let him go.

Since Sky had violently killed Sapphire, Peridot went into their bedroom to check on Harmony. He was faced with a devastating scene. Their wife was sprawled on the bed, in a pool of blood. He hollered in horror, before rushing over and turning her over. He checked for a pulse but didn’t find one. It was clear she was gone. He sobbed and hugged her to him. “Not our beautiful Harmony!”

Stream heard Peridot’s cries. He peeked in and gasped when he saw the bloody scene. They really needed to get this figured out and quickly. He turned and left to seek Ukulele, once others came to help Peridot. If anyone had any ideas of how to stop this, it was her. He hoped that she would give them a clue as to what to do. Pumpkin and Rainbow were still passed out and Basil and Dill were an emotional wreck. He wasn’t even sure how to tell Basil, that not only was his sister dead, but so was Harmony. He was scared to tell him that his older brother Sky and his wife, Poppy, had both lost control of themselves. This was a disaster. They needed this to end, before they lost anyone else that they loved and held close.


	9. Working Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the trolls, living and dead, work together to put an end to the madness that has plagued the living.

Shortly after helping Ukulele get dressed, Stream pushed her wheelchair around the bunker. He asked anyone and everyone who could help, to meet him in the living space in half an hour. He was mostly asking spiritual trolls, young and old, but didn’t turn down anyone who was willing to try to help. Ukulele told him that if enough spiritual trolls worked together, they might be able to drive the evil spirits into a realm that they would never be able to escape.

Cyprus joined them as soon as he heard what his mother had in mind. He had read about it and was nervous that Ukulele was going to help. She was old, frail, and disabled. He feared that she might not survive using that much energy, but he knew that her mind was made up. If she wanted to do this, there was no stopping her. 

Not long after Stream and Ukulele started to gather as many spirit trolls as possible to help, Pumpkin and Rainbow both arose from their temporary slumber. They both got dressed into day clothing and went to look for Ukulele. They had visited the spirit realm, while out cold. They were both upset to find out that Harmony and Sapphire had joined the spirit realm. They were still young, and their deaths were not going to go without vengeance. Both were angry, and for good reason.

Once Rainbow found Ukulele, she stopped in front of her and frowned. “I’ve talked to the spirits. They’re going to help on the other side. I love you, gramma Lele…” She gave her a hug. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her gut that she wasn’t going to get another chance to hug her while her great grandma was alive. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She was so scared. She didn’t want anyone else to get hurt or die.

Pumpkin also gave his great grandma a hug. He looked worried. They were warned that this would take a lot of energy, and that Ukulele wouldn’t survive it. It wasn’t fair. She wouldn’t meet her great-great grandchild. He had agreed with Rainbow that it was not necessary to tell anyone. Even her energy was needed to do this. If they told them, and she didn’t help, it could have devastating consequences.

“It’s going to be alright young ones. We’re all going to get through this together, and our lives will be restored to normal. I love you all, with all of my heart. Be strong my children. I need you to keep your chins and heads up. I want you to believe in yourselves. I know together we can do just about anything.” Ukulele gave them each a hug, and then put her hand on Rainbow’s belly. “I love you too, tiny bean.” She reached over and gave Rainbow’s belly a light kiss. She knew she was going to die, and she was OK with that. She wasn’t able to see her great-great grandbaby while alive, but she knew she would still get to see the baby when it arrived as a spirit. She was very proud.

Once everyone who could help but Creek was gathered in the living space, they all took each other’s hands. They gave Creek a few more minutes to show up, knowing that he was waiting on word of how Guy Diamond and his baby did. Guy Diamond was in surgery to fix the stab wound Poppy had inflicted to him while possessed.

Creek made his appearance a little while later. He had tears running down his cheeks. Guy Diamond had died on the operating table. He had a baby girl tucked to his chest. He had named her Diamond, after her daddy. She looked just like Guy Diamond. The little one had survived the attack without a scratch, but her father wasn’t as lucky. Creek was very glad that the baby was near it’s due date. It would have otherwise certainly ended in both lives being lost. He gently gave his baby to Mama Goldie, who had followed him into the living space, before placing his hand on Ukulele’s shoulder.

Once Creek joined them, Ukulele began to chant an old troll language. She looked around and saw that several spirits were present, both good and bad. “Demons of this earth be gone. We don’t want your presence here. Go now, and forever give us peace on our land. Be gone, be gone, be gone I say!”

The earth trembled under their feet as the energy around them accelerated to an unbelievable height. It became so bright, then they all had to close their eyes. Everyone joined Ukulele in saying ‘be gone’ to the bad spirits. It felt like an eternity as they chanted, until the earth suddenly came to a standstill. As fast as they came into the living realm, all the dead spirits were now gone again. The good ones were where they belonged, and the bad ones were now in a realm that they would never return from.

Every single spirit troll in the room, including the elderly, disabled, young, old, and even unborn had helped. Several of them collapsed due to how much energy they used. A few of them passed out, and some laid down due to exhaustion.

Ukulele’s head slumped forwards. She had used so much energy and had willed herself to death in an attempt to assure that the bad spirits left. She had spent her last moments of life, protecting everyone that she loved from the evil that was presented in front of them. This left her son, Cyprus, their elder troll now.

Stream noticed the change in Ukulele. “Thank you, for everything, grandma.” He gently picked her up with his arm and hair. He was weak but wanted to prepare her for burial. Tears ran down his cheeks. They had lost too many lives in less than twenty-four hours. He hoped their colony would survive all this heartbreak. It wasn’t going to be easy for a while. He was especially worried about Dill. He had gone though more then anyone else. He was going to have to be watched for a while.

It took several hours to prepare funerals for Harmony, Sapphire, Guy Diamond, and Ukulele, but once they were ready, everyone gathered to say goodbye to them all. Four more lives, to join Holly and Star in the spirit realm. A song of sorrow filled the air, as they all let the entire world know that their hearts hurt like nothing they had ever felt before.


	10. The Widower Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dill and Creek must cope without their mates.

A couple of days after the spirits were driven away, morning rose for the trolls. Branch had allowed everyone who still wanted or needed to stay at his bunker, under duress, to stay and recover from the devastating events. He had spent all of that time with Sky, who was extremely upset that he not only killed his wife, but his sister too. It really hurt that he had no control over it, and that he had said some mean and hurtful things to Branch while he restrained him during the event.

Dill was curled up at the end of the couch. The light had diminished in his eyes, and he was as gray as a troll could get. Even his dual colored eyes were gray. He only got up to go to the bathroom and when his sister came over to force him to eat and drink. He didn’t want to do anything. He had spent the day before on a bed in the treatment room, with chest pains. He had broken heart syndrome, but the only thing that kept him from completely giving up, was his twin sister. He was fighting for her.

Creek wasn’t much better. He had broken heart syndrome as well. He was fighting to stay alive, for his own twin brother, Stream, and his babies. His youngest was proving to be strong and healthy. He only let her go when it was time for her to eat. Mercy had volunteered to feed her, and she didn’t like giving her back. She had already bonded with her little niece. After a feeding, Creek moved over to the couch with her and snuggled up with her for some skin to skin time. He glanced over at Dill. He felt sad for the young father. He about the knew the pain of losing a mate but couldn’t imagine how he felt for losing his daughter too. To make it worse, he had experienced a traumatic event, right after losing his family. He was worried about him. He shifted closer to Dill. “Dill?”

Dill startled slightly at the mention of his name. He frowned and scrunched into the corner of the couch, thinking Creek wanted to lay down. He remembered hearing that Creek was also unwell and taking his loss hard. He didn’t want to be in the way.

“You don’t have to move.” Creek could tell that Dill was hurting. His aura was disconcerting. “Would you like to hold a baby for a little while? I’ll let you hold Diamond.”

Dill glanced towards Creek. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks. Part of him wanted to say yes, but at the same time, he wanted to say no. It hurt so much to lose Holly and Star. He wasn’t sure if he could handle holding Diamond. He sniffled and took a deep, shaky breath. “I don’t know…” He whimpered and rubbed his face of tears. “I’m a bad mate and father…”

“Dill, it’s not your fault. We all know that. It’s OK for you to hold her. I trust you.” Creek moved closer and put his hand on Dill’s back. He was so worried about him. He remembered when he was a tiny baby. It was hard to see him hurting so badly.

Dill startled at the touch. He shrank away from Creek as much as he could, without falling off the couch. He was told not to get up without someone else being with him, since he was having chest pains.

“Easy does it, Dill.” Creek helped him sit up, and then gently put his newborn daughter into his arms. He sat next to Dill and rubbed his back soothingly. He could tell that the young father was hurting very badly.

Dill swallowed hard as Creek settled him upright. He felt the warmth radiating off of Diamond, as she was placed on his gray chest. He held her closely, knowing that newborns were fragile. He cried hard and closed his eyes. Diamond wasn’t his baby, but he needed this so badly. He needed to know and feel the breath of a baby, breathing on him. He had a huge hole in his heart, that was going to take a long time to heal.

Diamond cracked her eyes open and yawned. She was too young to do a lot of interacting, but she did start searching for a nipple to comfort nurse. 

“You just ate, my sweet girl. You’re going to upset Dill more.” Creek chuckled softly and took a pacifier out from his hair. He stuck it in her mouth, and moved it around a few times, so she would figure it out and latch onto it.

Dill sniffled and held her so Creek could get her suckling on the pacifier. He watched her as she comfort nursed on the artificial nipple. “She looks just like Guy…” He was slowly starting to calm down. Holding Diamond was helping.

Diamond calmed down and looked up at Dill. She was comfy and content, for now.

Creek frowned and nodded. “She does look just like him.” Tears ran down his own cheeks. “I’m sure going to miss him.”

Dill frowned and sniffled. “It won’t be the same without all of them.” He shifted and leaned on Creek. He knew Creek needed comfort, just as much as he did. He was glad Creek insisted on helping him. He had a long way to go, but he was a step closer to feeling better.


	11. A Living Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dill and Pumpkin make an unwelcomed discovery.

Everything slowly calmed down for the next month. Trolls slowly began to regain their colors again. Only a handful remained gray. Dill was among the ones that had remained gray. He was having a hard time picking up his life again. He couldn’t go home yet. His family had had to go to his home and clean up the mess that was left from Holly’s deadly labor, and to get him some clothes to wear. He had spent the last month with Rainbow and Pumpkin. He rarely left her side, and was deeply concerned about her safety, even though he was reassured that it was rare for a mother to die in childbirth. He knew he wouldn’t survive losing Rainbow too. He had also considered giving the crown to Rainbow, and stepping down as heir, but no one let him make that major decision yet. They wanted him to wait until a year after Holly and Star’s death, to make the choice if he would be King or not. Dill didn’t think he could love again, and he was worried about the future. He didn’t want to be king, alone, even though he knew King Peppy had done it all by himself, while raising his mom.

Dill started a new day, by getting out of his bed and heading for the kitchen. He was hungry and thirsty. He began getting breakfast ready. He was going to cook for all three of them. He decided chocolate muffins were on the menu today.

Rainbow woke up to the smell of muffins baking in the oven. She got up and got ready for the day. She went to the kitchen and smiled softly when she saw her brother working in the kitchen. This was a welcomed change, compared to what had become his normal lately. “What are you making?” She noticed something that she hadn’t noticed before about him. She frowned and eyed his belly. She could sense that he had life within him. The color suddenly left her face.

“I’m making chocolate muffins.” Dill smiled and turned to look at her. He frowned, seeing that she was pale. He hurried over to her and helped her to a chair. “Are you alright?!” He fanned her and teared up. He was feeling extra protective of her lately. He hoped she was OK.

Rainbow sat down and sighed. “I’m alright Dill. Just feeling a little nauseous and dizzy. It’s normal, remember?” She wasn’t sure how to tell her older brother that he was pregnant. It was disturbing and disconcerting. Their own father was the one that would have conceived his pregnancy. Incest was not allowed, and for good reason. It sometimes meant health problems for the baby. She was very worried.

“Yeah, I remember. I still worry. Besides, your aura is telling me something else is the matter this time. What’s going on?” Dill watched her closely. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to her.

Rainbow winced when she realized Dill could tell something else was bothering her. She looked up at her older brother and frowned. “I’m worried about you Dill. You’re pregnant with twins.”

Dill paled and stumbled a few steps back, before fainting. He landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Pumpkin heard it and came running out to investigate, thinking it was Rainbow. He ran over to Dill and helped him onto his back. “What happened?!”

“I just told him he’s pregnant.” Rainbow looked alarmed. She hadn’t meant to make her brother faint. She watched her brother with a worried expression. “What are we going to do Pumpkin?” She teared up. She had asked the spirits to let Star come back when Dill had children again, but she didn’t think their dad got him pregnant. Basil hadn’t mated with him long, before she drew out Indigo’s spirit. Star would be one of the twins, but this still wasn’t fair.

Dill slowly began to come to. He sniffled and rubbed his face of tears. “I can’t be pregnant…”

Pumpkin took a tissue and dried Dill’s face with the tissue. “We’re here for you Dill, no matter what. You’ve got a support system. I know you’re scared, but it’ll work out in the end.”

Rainbow pulled the muffins out of the oven and sat them on a cooling rack so they wouldn’t burn. She walked over to her brother and sat down. “Pumpkin is right. We’re here for you. It’ll work out and we’ll have each other.” She looked at Pumpkin and frowned. He appeared to be pregnant too. She didn’t want him to faint either. She was terrified, so she didn’t say anything.

“I’m so scared.” Dill sniffled and looked at Pumpkin. He saw life inside of him. He whimpered and hugged him to him. “We’re going to help each other. You’re pregnant too.” He was afraid to tell Pumpkin how many he was carrying. It was bad enough that he had fainted. Pumpkin didn’t need to faint too.

Pumpkin frowned and hugged into Dill. He wasn’t sure what to think about this news. He sighed and helped Dill upright. “We’re going to have to tell our parents…”

Rainbow rubbed her mate and Dill’s backs. “Let’s take a breather, and then go. We should all eat first too. We’re all carrying babies that need us to stay healthy.” She was very hungry but wasn’t going to admit that was the biggest reason she wanted to eat first.

Dill nodded slowly and got up. He went to get himself a muffin and juice. He sat down and had breakfast. He wasn’t nauseous at all, which had him grateful. He hoped it lasted.

Pumpkin got his own muffin and began to munch on it, while he tried to decide what to have to drink. He poured some water into a glass and took a drink. He wasn’t nauseous yet either.

Rainbow served her own breakfast and began to eat as well.

Once all three of them were full, they made their way towards the royal flower pod. Once there, all three of them went inside and began looking for Basil.

Dill found him first. Instead of just telling his father what was going on, he shoved him to the wall and glared at him. “I hope you’re ready to be a father again, because you have six new lives on the way.” He knew it wasn’t his father’s fault that he got pregnant, but he was still upset.

Basil was in the middle of painting when Dill came into the room. He sat the brush down, sensing that not only was his son angry, but he was also carrying two lives. His eyes went wide as his eldest shoved him into a wall. He swallowed hard and frowned. “I’m very sorry son.” He had already apologized profusely, multiple times. He was so scared that Dill and Pumpkin wound never forgive him. “Six? Son? I only sense two…” He cringed when Pumpkin came in. “Oh my god….” He could sense four lives inside Pumpkin. He had a look of horror on his face. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“Calm down Dill. You know it’s not his fault.” Pumpkin walked over to Basil and looked up at him. “We’re both pregnant. We wanted you to know.”

Rainbow came into the room and frowned. “Don’t hurt him Dill.”

Dill broke down and began to cry. He hugged into his dad and buried his face into his shirt. He knew it wasn’t his fault. “I don’t want to have incest babies…”

Basil sniffled and held his son. “I don’t want it to be so either son. I’ll take care of you. I’m so sorry.” He rubbed his back and began to cry with him. He pulled Pumpkin close and frowned. “I want all three of you back home. You’re going to need help, with all three of you being pregnant. Especially since Pumpkin is having quadruplets. He’s going to have to be watched and is going to need help.”

Pumpkin nodded in agreement. “Sounds like a good plan.” He snuggled into Basil and began to cry too. He was nervous. Especially knowing he had four babies inside him. He wasn’t much taller than his mother, Smidge. It was going to be a miracle for him to make it to a viable age. It wasn’t going to be easy for a long while.

Rainbow walked over and hugged her father, brother, and mate. She began to sing as she held them. It wasn’t what they had planned, but she was determined to see to it that they all got through this with as little heartache as possible. She wanted and needed her family safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Rainbow sang. I don't own the song. All credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjF9IqvXDjY


	12. Oyster Shuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dill requests a clam bake, and everyone is happy to help out.

News spread quickly that Dill was pregnant, and although the news wasn’t entirely welcomed, it was accepted that it was the way it had to be. For the next week, Dill, Pumpkin, and Rainbow made the transition back to their parents’ home, so that they could have the proper care they needed due to their pregnancies. Dill said more then once during dinner all week that he wished they could take a trip to the ocean, to get clams, oysters, mussels, and shrimp. He was craving seafood, and trout just wasn’t cutting it for the hungry father.

Branch was sitting in on dinner one of those nights and had promised his nephew that he would arrange it so that they could go to the ocean and get him some seafood.

The following morning, Branch gathered a group of trolls, and dragons. The trip to the ocean was miles away, and it was an all-day trip. He had nets and fishline. He hoped they would be able to find some shrimp. That was the only seafood he liked. He thought of grabbing a couple of crabs if he saw any. He knew DJ Suki and Symphony loved crabs. He wanted Symphony to eat well. She was pregnant with her first baby. He wanted to make sure she got the nutrients she needed for her growing pod. He was a proud daddy and granddaddy.

After everyone was gathered to go, Basil climbed onto Copper. He was going to go and help. He wanted to do right with his son and felt that helping might boost his relationship with his son. He didn’t want him mad at him. He never meant to hurt him at all. “Alright everyone. Let’s get going.”

“I thought there were no children coming?” Cyprus pointed towards Petal. He never once asked how old she was and was completely unaware that she was an adult.

Petal was sitting with Rhapsody, on Shadow. Shadow had become her dragon, when Sapphire passed away. She shot a glare towards Cyprus and crossed her arms. “I’m eighteen years old!” She wasn’t going to admit that the only reason Rhapsody was controlling Shadow, was so she wouldn’t fall due to her disability. Her grasp wasn’t always strong.

“She’s an adult. She’s going.” Rhapsody signaled for Shadow to go, before Petal dismounted her dragon to go beat the glitter out of Cyprus. He hoped for their elder’s sake that Petal would cool off, but he knew her well. She wasn’t going to let him forget that he thought she was a child.

Basil chuckled and shook his head, before having Copper take off. “You’re going to get beat up for that one Cyprus.” He had Copper follow Rhapsody. He knew Copper wouldn’t stray far from Shadow anyway. They were mates and they would be leaving to go for their annual mating season soon.

Cyprus looked so confused. He followed them, on his own dragon. “She’s just a kid, isn’t she? She looks like she’s no more than eight!” Petal’s child like features confused the older troll. He had never seen a troll like her before.

Petal glared at Cyprus. She had plans of beating him up later. She wasn’t happy with him at all.

Mercy also glared at her father. She planned to tell him off later. She knew Petal’s story, and that was not her father’s business.

The group was gone for hours, before making their return right before the sun was due to set. They unpacked nets full of clams, mussels, crabs, shrimp, fish, and oysters. The fish and shrimp were immediately put on ice, since they were dead and were going to spoil quickly. Everything else was contained until they could kill it and prepare it.

Dill was very excited. He loved oysters. He got a huge pot ready with seasonings. He planned on boiling a soup with some of the seafood, but the oysters, he loved raw. He put shrimp, crab, clams, and fish in the pot to cook with potato, onions, and spices. He then made a sauce for his oyster. It was huge compared to him, but he planned on sharing it with Pumpkin and Rainbow. They both wanted to have some too.

Branch walked over and gagged at the smell. Dill’s creations were stinky. “That’s a lot of food Dill. Are you making enough to feed the entire colony?” He stood by Dill’s oyster. It was still alive and hadn’t been shucked yet.

“Mmhmm…” Dill stirred the soup and turned around with a knife. “I’m about to open this oyster. I know you don’t like them, so I would stand back.”

Branch was about to back off, so that the hungry father could open his oyster, when the tongue of the large shellfish reached over and licked him. He shrieked and ran off to go puke. He hated oysters.

Dill laughed when his uncle ran off. He dug his large knife into the shell of the oyster and forced it open with a large crack. He poured the sauce onto the raw meat and dug in right away. He stopped only for a moment to fish out a pearl. He planned on giving that to Branch, to thank him for running this errand for him. He was very grateful.

Rainbow walked over and helped herself. She didn’t like oyster as much as Dill did, but she did enjoy it. The hardest part for her that she didn’t like was the sliminess.

Pumpkin walked over and stood by his wife as he slurped up some of the shellfish. He groaned in delight and licked his lips. “You make the best sauce Dill.”

Several others in the colony also joined in on the oyster shucking and pearl collecting. Once the evening was over, everyone was very full, and ten pearls had been collected and distributed.

Petal was very full by the time she was done, but she hadn’t forgotten what Cyprus said earlier that day. She smirked and made her way towards their elder. She had an ice cube in her hand. She pulled his pants open and dropped the ice cube into his pants. She giggled and bolted away. 

Cyprus squealed in surprise and shook his pants until the ice cube fell out. He watched the young troll retreat and groaned. “Was that necessary?!”

“I’d get used to it. She holds an impressive grudge. At least you didn’t get bit.” Rhapsody chuckled as he helped pack up food so that everyone would have leftovers. There was going to be enough to feed the colony for days.

As the day came to a close, Dill looked around and smiled. The day had been a complete success. He was so glad that everyone could get together and enjoy themselves. It had been the first time since Holly and Star died, that everyone was this relaxed. He let out a soft sigh. He was still gray, but a sense of peace was starting to come to him. He had a long way to go, but he was starting to cheer up. He felt like he had a future now. It wasn’t going to be easy without his mate, but he wasn’t going to give up. He was going to live on for her and enjoy his life.


	13. It Croaked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A predatory visit frightens the colony.

A month later, Creek was on the way to Guy Diamond’s gravesite. He had left all of the children at home with their older siblings, except for Diamond, while he visited his mate. He sat down at the gravesite and teared up. “I miss you so much, Guy. I’m having a hard time without you. I’m not sure what I’m going to do anymore. I spent everyday with you, and now I feel so lost.” He looked down when Diamond began talking to him in baby talk. He stifled a sob and ran his hand through her silvery hair. “I know sweetheart. Daddy is getting worked up again.” He settled her close to his heart and had a good cry. He didn’t like crying in front of the children, but Diamond was different. She was so young and didn’t seem to be affected by his mournful crying. He was sure she was a spirit trolling too. He was glad she survived the attack.

Diamond snuggled up to her daddy and sighed softly. She was only just over two months old, but the little bean was starting to understand some things in life. She remained calm, for her daddy.

Little did Creek know, there was a large bullfrog nearby. The graveyard was by a pond, and a hungry bullfrog was making its way towards Creek. It was slightly bigger than Creek and had his eyes on him for breakfast. Once it was close enough, it pounced on Creek and began swallowing him whole.

Creek shrieked and quickly dropped Diamond, so she wouldn’t get swallowed too. If he was going to die, he wasn’t taking her with him. He closed his eyes and waited for the death that he was certain would come to him quickly.

Diamond screamed when her daddy dropped her to the ground. It wasn’t a big drop, and she was uninjured, but it had scared her. She began crying loudly. She glared up at the frog as it stuffed her daddy into its mouth.

“Creek! Oh my god!” Branch had been on his way to visit Sapphire’s grave, when he had heard Creek’s shriek. He came running over and grabbed Creek’s legs. He tried to pull him out of the bullfrog, but the hungry creature had a tight hold of him. He pulled his knife out and began stabbing at it angrily. He wasn’t about to watch one of his friends die. They had all been through enough lately. He didn’t want to lose Creek too.

The bullfrog regurgitated Creek, and stumbled away, before collapsing and dying from its stab injuries.

Creek groaned and began coughing. He was very sore and very lucky. He stumbled over to Diamond and picked her up. “I’m alright sweetheart. Branch saved me.” He soothed her and groaned. That had been terrifying.

Diamond settled down and looked up at Creek with wide, worried baby blue eyes.

“That was too close. Let’s get you to my bunker and get you cleaned up.” Branch put his knife away and led Creek towards the bunker so he could clean up and rest.

Basil and Dill came running over. They had heard Creek’s shriek too and were worried. Creek was a close friend to them both, and nether of them wanted him hurt. They were relieved that he seemed fine, thanks to Branch.

“It was a bullfrog. Looks like it tried to eat Creek.” Dill ran over to it and smirked when he saw it was dead. “I’m going to have those legs for supper.” The pregnant father was having unique cravings.

“We’re going to kill the local frogs so that doesn’t happen again.” Basil looked angry. He whistled for Copper, so they could go frog hunting.

Creek looked at Dill and Basil, and then at Branch. “Thank you for killing them Basil. That was horrifying.” He walked with Branch towards the bunker. He was shaken but was going to be alright.

Once in his bunker, Branch gently took Diamond, and checked her over. He was worried she may have been hurt during the attack. When he realized she was OK, he tucked her into his hair, and began checking Creek over next. He could see he had several bruises from when the frog chomped down on him. He frowned and led him towards the bathroom. “I’m going to bathe you, to prevent skin irritation. I want you to rest. You might not be out of the woods yet. You might bleed internally.” He set up a bath and closed the door. He undressed Creek and helped him into the bath. “Does it hurt anywhere?”

“I’m sore all over.” Creek stepped into the bath with Branch’s help and tried to relax in the water. He was alright with Branch seeing him nude, since he was one of the village doctors and had seen him naked more than once during exams. He closed his eyes and cringed when Branch began cleaning him. His belly in particular was very sore.

“I sure hope you’re alright. Your children need you.” Branch noticed his belly was darkened. “I want you here overnight.” He looked deeply concerned. Once Creek was clean, he took Diamond out and bathed her too, since she was covered in salvia from the frog because of Creek. Once she was clean, he gave her to Creek and helped him out of the bath.

“Thank you Branch.” Creek stepped out of the bath and let Branch dry him. He rubbed his face of tears when he thought of what could have happened. He almost died, and his baby could have died too. He hugged into Branch and cried.

“Oh Creek…” Branch held him and frowned. “I’ve got you. I know you’ve had it hard.” He rubbed his back soothingly. He couldn’t imagine losing DJ Suki. Everything had to be so hard for Creek lately. He was normally very stern around other trolls, but right now, he was feeling sympathetic.

DJ Suki came in and frowned when she saw Creek. She walked over and checked him over. “What happened? You look injured.”

“I almost got eaten by a bullfrog.” Creek sniffled and hugged into DJ Suki next. He had Diamond tucked to his chest. He had no plans of letting her go.

“He needs to stay the night. He might have internal injuries.” Branch rubbed Creek’s back. He looked so worried.

“Let’s get him settled on the couch so we can watch him for now. I’ll wash his pants.” DJ Suki picked up his pants and took them to be washed with their other clothes.

Creek headed for the living space. He kept his towel around his midsection and let Branch settle him on the couch and covered him with a blanket. He winced and groaned as he laid down. He snuggled the blanket over Diamond’s back. He had her sprawled out on his chest. He smiled softly when Melody hurried over. “Good morning Melody…”

“Are you alright?” Melody saw the bruise along his belly. It looked painful. The eighteen-year-old hadn’t moved out yet. Unlike her twin sister, Symphony, she felt comfort down in the bunker, and her father didn’t seem to mind that she stayed to help out in the bunker.

“We’re going to let him stay the night, to make sure he’s OK. He was almost eaten by a bullfrog. I’ll be right back Creek. I’m getting you some water.” Branch left to get Creek spring water, and a snack.

“I’m sore, but I think we might be OK.” Creek cradled his daughter closely and closed his eyes. He was very lucky and grateful. Branch had been at the right place at the right time and saved his life. He was forever in his debt.


	14. Worried Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek gets a visit from his brother and sisters.

Shortly after Creek’s bath, his sister, Mercy, came rushing inside. She had heard that her oldest brother had almost got eaten by a bullfrog. She was very worried about him but was more worried about his baby. She scooped up Diamond and checked her over. She cradled her and frowned. “Thank goodness you’re alright.” She set her up to nurse and glared fiercely at Creek. “What were you thinking, Creek?! You both could have been killed! You have to pay attention to your surroundings!”

Creek cringed when his little sister began to scold him. They had become increasingly close since Cyprus arrived and he found out they were siblings. Their bond only got stronger when Mercy started nursing his youngest for him. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks. “I wasn’t thinking Mercy. I was grieving at Guy’s grave.” He sniffled and rubbed his face of tears. “I’m very sorry. I won’t put her in danger like that again.”

“You better believe you won’t! I won’t let you take her down there alone again. No one should go there alone.” Mercy softened her tone a little bit when she saw that Creek was upset. She knew Creek was struggling. It hadn’t been easy for him since Guy Diamond passed away. “When you’re up to going again, we can all go visit him as a family. I don’t want you or any of the children hurt or killed.”

“I’m sorry Mercy.” Creek whispered. He was very sore and felt awful, physically and emotionally. He glanced towards the door when he heard it open again. It was Stream this time. He watched his twin rush over and yelped when he gave him a tight hug. He whimpered and put his hand on his belly. His belly was very tender.

Stream frowned when Creek yelped. He let him go and checked him over. He uncovered him and winced when he saw the bruising on his abdomen. “You’re hurt worse than I thought.”

Branch came rushing in when he heard Creek cry out. He had only left him for a moment to give Mercy some privacy with her brother. He knew she nursed Diamond and knew she was modest. He frowned and checked Creek over. “Be gentle Stream. The bullfrog chomped down on him hard. He’s not out of the woods yet. I’m watching him for internal bleeding.”

Mercy looked deeply concerned now. She didn’t realize Creek was so badly injured. She hoped he would recover without any problems. She was getting close to him and didn’t want him to die. “I’ll babysit the children for you Creek. As long as you need me to.”

“Thank you, Mercy. I’m going to take you up on that offer. I’m in a lot of pain.” Creek sniffled and closed his eyes. He didn’t feel good. He was getting dizzy, felt nauseated, and had a headache. “Branch? I about to puke.” He sat up and put his hand over his mouth.

Branch hurried to grab a trashcan. He gave it to Creek and cringed as he began to vomit into it. “I think you’re bleeding internally Creek. I’m going to perform surgery on you to close up the bleeding blood vessels.”

Stream cried into his hand and began to tremble. He didn’t want anything to happen to Creek. He was scared that he might die.

“I’m going to go get father.” Mercy hurried out the door, with little Diamond, to make sure Cyprus and Faith knew what was going on with Creek.

Creek finished getting sick and swayed a few times. “I don’t feel good. Please make sure my babies are taken care of.” He was worried he might die after all. He had never felt this sick before.

“I’ve got you Creek.” Branch picked him up and hurried to his examination room. He laid him down on the surgical table and gave him a sedative. He began preparing for surgery. He hoped he could get to the bleeding in time. Creek was showing clear signs of a severe internal bleed. “I need someone to donate blood!” He called out to his family members.

Stream followed Branch, but was quickly led away by Melody, who knew it wasn’t going to be wise for Stream to try to help or watch. He whimpered and looked back. “I’ll give him blood!”

“I’ll get some from you. Please sit down.” Melody helped Stream to a chair, and then went to grab a needle. She drew some blood from him, and then carried it to her father to give to Creek.

“I’m so sorry…” Creek whispered, before falling into unconsciousness.

Branch gave Creek the blood, and then went to work on opening him up, to search for the cause of his bleeding.

A few hours and several blood transfusions later, Branch finished up with Creek, with the help of his oldest daughters. He had ended up removing Creek’s spleen and sewn up several tears to other vital organs. Creek had survived the surgery but was going to be in critical condition for a long time. He carefully picked Creek up and carried him out of the surgical area. He saw his family as he headed towards a bed in the treatment room. He laid Creek down and covered him up with a blanket. “I got it all sewn up, but he’s going to have to rest for a long time. He’s incredibly lucky that he survived those injuries.”

Cyprus walked over to Creek’s bedside and took his son’s hand. “Please stay with us son.” He looked very worried. He may have not been in Creek’s life for the first thirty-seven years of his life, but he did love him and hoped to have many more years with him. He wasn’t ready to let him go.

“We’re rooting for you Creek.” Faith walked over and ran her hand through his grayed, two toned hair. She was very worried about her oldest brother. He had been through so much lately. This was going to take all his will to live to keep him there with them.

“You’re still in trouble with me.” Mercy walked over and stood by the bedside. She had Diamond in her arms. She had fallen asleep in her auntie’s arms. “Both my brothers need to stay away from predators.” She shot a glare at Stream. She remembered when he had been eaten by a Kilmori. He was lucky to be alive too.

“Thank goodness you made it through surgery.” Stream took Creek’s other hand and ignored the intense glare from Mercy. He squeezed Creek’s hand tightly and teared up. “It’s not your time yet, big brother. I need you to stay here. I need you, the children need you, and our family needs you.”

Creek cracked his eyes open and squeezed his brother’s hand lightly. He whispered that he was in a lot of pain. He teared up and swallowed hard. He was going to try to stay with his family, but this was going to be a challenge for him. He wanted to make it, for his babies and family. He still had so many questions for his father, and he had to keep his sisters safe. He was going to try hard to make it.


	15. A Worried Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek has a concern that he hasn’t talked about yet.

Later that night, after having several visitors, Creek was helped to the bathroom before bed. He leaned on Branch as he walked to the bathroom. He settled down and closed his eyes as he went to the bathroom. He was in a lot of pain from the surgery and hadn’t requested anything for pain. He had good reason for it too. He hadn’t told anyone that he was halfway through his last pregnancy with Guy Diamond. He had mated with Guy Diamond, not long before he was stabbed by Poppy, in hopes of producing a sibling the same age as Diamond. It had been successful. Tears ran down his cheeks as he thought of the possibility that he might lose his last baby with his mate. He also felt guilty for nearly giving up, with the thought that he did have a tiny life within him.

“Creek? I can give you some light pain killers. You’re clearly suffering, and this isn’t good for you.” Branch stood by, to make sure he didn’t stumble off the toilet. A fall right now wouldn’t be good for him at all. He was aware of Creek’s pregnancy. He had seen that his pod was enlarged during the surgery. He had made sure that the pod was alright, but otherwise, left it alone during the surgery. The baby had been very lucky that the frog had chomped down closer to Creek’s upper abdomen, instead of his lower abdomen. It would have certainly been lethal if his pod had been squished.

“I can’t take anymore pain medicine then I already had.” Creek grasped onto Branch’s hand as he went to the bathroom. Even that hurt a lot, and he had given birth multiple times, so he knew pain. He was very worried he might be in labor.

Branch let him hold his hand. He hoped he wasn’t going into labor. The baby wasn’t far enough along to survive. “I insist. It’s OK for you to have pain medicine Creek. I know you’re trying to tough this out, but the stress isn’t good for you.”

“Please Branch, I can’t.” Creek finished up and cleaned up. He struggled to stand, but Branch helped him to his feet. He leaned onto him as he went to the sink to clean his hands. He finished that up and walked towards his medical bed. He settled back onto the bed and looked up at Branch when he covered him back up. “Thank you, for your help.”

“I have pain medicine that won’t hurt your baby.” Branch finally mentioned the baby. He had a feeling that the baby was the reason he wasn’t taking anything for pain. “The stress from your pain isn’t good for the baby either. A little bit of pain relief will help you and the baby.”

“Fine, give me some. Please don’t tell Mercy. She’s going to be angrier that I put an unborn baby at risk. I wasn’t ready to tell my family yet.” Creek put his face into his hands and began to cry. He was very stressed out.

Branch quickly set him up with some gentle pain killers, and then helped him settle into a comfortable position. “Do any of your kids know that you’re pregnant?”

“Probably, but I haven’t told them. I figured it out after Guy died, and I haven’t been sure how to say anything. Quartz is having a baby with Symphony, and I don’t know how to tell them that the babies will be due around the same time. It’s a little awkward.” Creek tried to settle down. Taking deep breaths from crying made his pain worse.

Branch sighed and put his hand on Creek’s shoulder. “It’s alright that you have babies at the same time as your kids. You’re not the only one.” He smiled softly. “Cherry is pregnant too. It’s why she’s been hiding lately.”

“You’re going to get yourself into trouble Branch. You know you’re not suppose to be with her.” Creek looked concerned. He didn’t want anything to happen to Branch, but his forbidden love with Cherry was going to get him into trouble, eventually.

“Eh, Basil won’t let anything happen, and we’re happy, which is what matters. If we have to, DJ will claim the baby as hers. So, you’re not the only one having a baby with a grandchild on the way. Besides, Mama Goldie had triplets with older grandchildren. I’m pretty sure we’re going to be alright.” Branch smiled softly.

“Mama Goldie wasn’t given a choice.” Creek complained with a frown. He was starting to feel a little bit better, thanks to the pain medicine. “Just don’t say anything yet. I’m not ready. Especially if I lose the baby.” He teared up at the thought.

“Alright, I won’t say anything, but you’re going to have to say something eventually. I asked the twins not to talk about your pregnancy, since you haven’t said anything. They’ll keep your secret, but you’re going to eventually become round enough that it will be obvious. You’re going to have to tell your family.” Branch rubbed Creek’s shoulder soothingly. He took a tissue and dried Creek’s face of tears. “For now, get some rest. You’re going to need it.”

“I’ll tell them when I’m ready.” Creek sniffled and closed his eyes. He thought of how he would tell his family. He was worried about Mercy’s reaction, and the reaction of his older children. He hoped they wouldn’t be upset with him. He was thinking about Diamond when he tried with Guy Diamond. He didn’t think his kids would start having kids yet. It was a little weird. He dozed off, thinking about his unborn baby and his little Diamond. He hoped that they would both remain safe. They were his last little pieces from Guy Diamond. He didn’t want anything to happen to them.


	16. Awkward Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward confessions cause some tension in the bunker.

For the next two weeks, Creek slowly began to feel better. He spent most of his time on the couch, resting during the day, but he was upright a lot more. He still had a lot of company over. His children, siblings, and father visited him regularly. He still hadn’t told anyone that he was pregnant, even though it was becoming obvious that his unborn pod had survived the attack. He was starting to show a little bit, but he excused it as swelling and bloating, for now. He was becoming increasingly agitated with Mercy. She hadn’t let him hold his own daughter since she took her from him the day of the attack. He was starting to worry she wasn’t going to let him hold her ever again. During a visit, he looked at Mercy and frowned. “May I please hold Diamond? I miss holding her.”

“No, you may not hold her.” Mercy shot a glare at her brother. She knew he was hiding his pregnancy and was annoyed at him. She also was worried about Diamond. She knew Creek was a great father, but the attack had scared her. She had a deep bond with her niece and didn’t want anything to happen to the tiny bean.

“Mercy, she’s my baby. I want to hold my daughter.” Creek crossed his arms and glared at his little sister. He wasn’t amused, and in a bad mood. He was done with being separated from his baby.

“I said no!” Mercy tucked Diamond into her hair and crossed her arms. “Don’t you get agitated with me, or I’ll leave.”

“Fine! Leave me then!” Creek turned over in the couch, so he was facing the back of it. He was getting angry with her. He wanted to hold his baby.

“Fine, I’m going!” Mercy stormed away. She stopped at the door and looked back at him. She wanted to give him a chance, but she definitely didn’t want him near the babies when he was angry. Flame was with her. She didn’t want her youngest son and niece to think it was OK to get angry to get their way. It wasn’t right. “You better cool down! Have a good day!” She left to go check on Ice, her twins, and Creek’s younger children.

“Dad, you can’t treat Mercy like that. You know she’s just protecting Diamond. You scared us all.” River knelt by the couch and rubbed Creek’s back soothingly. She was also over to visit. She was very worried about her dad. She knew he was pregnant. She didn’t want him to stress out anymore then he already had. It wasn’t good for the baby.

“She hasn’t let me hold her for two weeks, River. I just want to hold my baby.” Creek shifted so he was facing River. He pulled her into a hug. She was his eldest daughter and was just as precious as the rest of his babies. He held her and frowned. “River? I have something to tell you.”

River held him and smiled when he said he had something to tell her. She hoped he was going to tell her about his pregnancy. She wasn’t sure why he was hiding it. “What is it dad?”

“I’m about three and a half months pregnant. Daddy Guy’s last baby…” Creek teared up. “Please promise me that you won’t let Mercy steal this baby too?” He looked worried.

River let out a soft chuckle. “About time you told me.” She nodded and dried his tears. “I won’t let her take this baby too. Although she never stole Diamond. She’s just trying to help and is very protective of her. She’s a good mom.”

“I know she’s a good mom. I miss my baby.” Creek teared up and began to cry into his hands. He just wanted to hold his baby.

“Don’t cry dad. I’ll talk to her.” River frowned and ran her hand through his hair. She hated seeing him so upset. He had been crying a lot since Guy Diamond died. She missed her dad, and Creek just wasn’t recovering from it.

“It won’t matter. She won’t let me hold Diamond again.” Creek sniffled and closed his eyes. “She doesn’t trust me with my own child.”

“You’re a great dad. Just give her time dad. I’ll talk to her and remind her that you have seven healthy children that are doing just fine.” River snuggled up next to him.

“She hasn’t dropped the fact that Guy Diamond and I didn’t raise Gem. I love her, but Guy and I were both scared when she was born because of how she came to be.” Creek complained. He knew Mercy held an impressive grudge and didn’t let things go easily. Especially that.

“Gem worried everyone. She worried me. I remember the day I met her. I was very freaked out over her lack of spirit. We know it was wrong now and we’ve made up for it. Mercy just hasn’t seen it.” River smiled softly. “Stop stressing so much dad. It’s going to be alright. Have you meditated lately?”

“No, I’ve been in too much pain.” Creek whispered. He snuggled into River and sighed heavily. “Your old pops needs to start doing it again.”

“I can help you with that.” River helped him to his feet and headed for a Creek’s temporary bedroom, so they could have peace and quiet there.

Creek walked with her and sighed heavily. He frowned, when he sensed that Cherry was in pain. He kept walking when he passed his room. He stopped at a door and frowned when he heard Cherry cry out. He opened the door and peeked in. “Are you alright Cherry?”

“Get out of this fucking room!” Cherry threw a pillow at Creek. She nailed him right in the face.

“You’re in pain!” River hurried over to her and frowned when she saw that Cherry was round in the belly. “How far along are you? Who’s the father?!” She looked very confused.

Creek stayed at the doorway. He frowned and looked down. He knew the answers to both questions but had kept his mouth shut.

Cherry frowned when River came in. She knew she couldn’t lie to a spirit troll. It didn’t end well. She looked away and frowned. “I’m due at any time and I’m in labor. Branch is the father.” She looked angry. Their secret was in danger now. River would certainly say something if she wanted to. “Have you seen DJ and Branch?” She hollered during the next contraction.

“I thought you said you would never take on another mate. I think Branch and DJ are out foraging.” River knew Cherry had lied when she said that she would never take on another mate, but she was trying to understand why she was hiding her secret. She looked at her father when Cherry cried in pain. “Get some water dad. She’s sweating and hot.”

“They’re foraging.” Creek nodded when he was asked for water. He left to go get some.

Cherry sighed and looked at River. “Branch is going to miss seeing his baby born, again.” She was upset that Branch missed Blossom’s birth. It appeared he would miss this birth too.

“I’m sure he won’t mind. The baby being healthy will matter the most.” River held Cherry’s hand and smiled at her.

Creek came in with the water and helped Cherry drink some. “River, we can’t talk about Cherry’s secret. She could get killed. You know that.”

Cherry looked nervous. Creek was right. If word got out that she had given birth out of wedlock, she could be killed. She looked at River and frowned.

“Dad, we shouldn’t lie to the colony. Things can change. They did before. Besides, Cyprus is the elder now. He could change the laws, just like Ukulele did. I think he would.” River caressed Cherry’s hand. She wasn’t mad or upset. She just didn’t think lying was right.

“It’s so risky sweetheart.” Creek looked worried. He didn’t want Branch’s heart broken. Cherry had been what completed Branch’s family. He didn’t want her to be executed.

Branch came into the bunker and headed straight for Cherry’s room to check on her. He came in and smiled softly when he saw that River was comforting her. “Looks like I came just in time.” He checked Cherry and smiled up at her. “Push when you are ready mama.” He was glad he decided to come home.

DJ Suki wasn’t far behind Branch. She smiled and settled in the bed next to Cherry. She took her hand. She was glad they made it back. Cherry could have given birth alone. She was glad Creek and River went to check on her.

River moved out of the way and stood by Branch. “Can I stay to help?” She had been monitoring with Branch, to be a nurse. She wanted to help.

Creek backed up so Cherry’s family could prepare for the arrival of their baby. He hoped River would keep quiet. He wanted Cherry and her family safe.

“You can stay and help.” Cherry breathed hard and began to push. After only a few pushes, she felt her baby’s head come out. She reached down as she pushed one last time. She helped Branch put her son onto her chest. He looked just like her. “There’s my baby boy.” She helped clean him. “I want to name him Zen.” He sighed in relief when he began crying loudly. He was healthy.

“Oh boy, he looks just like you.” Branch cleaned him up and flushed. It was going to be really hard to keep their secret now. Zen had been an accident. Cherry had been happy with her two children, but this little one decided to grace their lives with his presence. He had his concerns.

“Branch? We need to talk to Poppy.” DJ Suki looked worried too. She hoped nothing bad would happen, but it was clear their secret was out now.

“I’ll stand by you three. I won’t let anything happen.” Creek said firmly. He had his worries now too. He didn’t want Branch or his family in trouble.

“I’ll be supportive too.” River reassured them. She was for love. She didn’t want Cherry executed either.

Cherry grew quiet. She set her son up to nurse and looked down at him. She knew she was in trouble now. She sighed and glanced up at her mates and friends. “If I die, I want him to live. Promise me you won’t let them hurt him.” She was worried but was going to accept fate. Branch and DJ had given her thirteen years of love. It was much better than what she had been through with Bruno.

“You’re not dying on us.” Branch said firmly. “It’s going to be alright mama. I’ll go talk to Basil and Poppy.” He gave her a kiss and got up to leave. He knew his family was in danger, but he was going to protect them, like he had for the last nineteen years since Basil had found out he was pregnant. Nothing was going to change now that his own livelihood was in danger.

Creek watched Branch go. He may have been pregnant, and only two weeks out from surgery, but he was willing to protect Branch and his family. They had helped him and been a great support since his loss three months earlier. He wasn’t going to let things change now.


	17. Let Love Be Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new law changes everything for Basil and Poppy’s colony.

Half an hour after Cherry gave birth, Basil came into the bunker. He had a huge smirk on his face as he headed for Cherry’s room. “Where is that convict?! I need to have a talk with her!” He shouted so loudly that it echoed through the bunker.

Cherry had just put a diaper on her newborn son, when she heard Basil. She gently gave Zen to DJ Suki, and then bolted for the bathroom. If Basil was going to kill her, she didn’t want it to happen in front of her children. Her son and daughter had just come home. She went inside the bathroom and coward in the corner. She cringed when Blossom came running inside. “No! Go to your room Blossom! I want you safe!”

Blossom had picked up on her mother’s distress and followed her inside the bathroom. She had just come home from school, and had only had a moment to meet her baby brother. She was worried about her mama. “You’re scared mom!” She hugged into her and frowned. The twelve-year-old trolling was frightened by her mother’s sudden fearful behavior.

Basil came into the bathroom and chuckled when he noticed that Blossom was hovering over her mother. He could sense her spirit and had heard her shout at him. He walked over and put his hands on his hips. “Cherry! Why didn’t you tell us that you were having a baby?! You know I love the babies!” He pulled her and Blossom into a hug. “Congratulations!”

Cherry gasped when Basil pulled her into a hug. She was half naked, sore, and bloody. She hadn’t cleaned up from the birth yet. She flushed and shoved at him. “You scared me! Get out of the bathroom!”

Blossom turned and began shoving at Basil. “Leave my mom alone! You scared her!” She shoved him out the door and gave his bottom a firm whack with her hair, before slamming the door shut and locking it.

Basil let Blossom shove him and laughed when she whacked him. He had taught his little niece how to protect herself and her family. He was proud of her. “Good girl for protecting your mama!” He rubbed his bottom and headed for Cherry’s room. He smiled when DJ Suki stopped him in the hallway. “Hi sis…” He fished his nephew out of her hair and cradled him. “Branch said his name is Zen? Perfect name for him. He’s got a feisty spirit. It’s a deceptive name.” He checked Zen’s every feature and took in his new trolling scent. He was a proud new uncle. “Hello little one. I’m uncle Basil. I’m going to teach you how to beat things up.”

DJ Suki glared at Basil. “You scared Cherry! You know she’s been happy with us. Did you really have to shout like that?!” She knew Basil knew about their relationship. There was no reason to scare Cherry like that.

“Yes, I do.” Basil smirked and stuck out his tongue at her.

“Alright, alright, settle down. There’s a newborn involved.” Queen Poppy came in and gently took Zen from Basil. “He’s so beautiful.” She cooed at him and tickled his little toes. “I had Branch get Cyprus. I know Cherry is likely terrified, and she shouldn’t be. We’re putting an end to this fear and marrying you three. We just need Cyprus’ permission.”

“Is he going to allow it?” DJ Suki looked concerned. She was glad that Basil and Poppy were going to allow them to marry, but was Cyprus going to let them? She was still able to have children and Cherry clearly was still fertile. It wasn’t like the other polygamy marriages in the colony.

“I think so. He was very supportive of Peppy’s love triangle, when it was happening years ago. I don’t think he’ll change his mind.” Basil smiled at DJ Suki.

“It’s going to be alright DJ.” Poppy gently gave Zen to DJ Suki, and then began cleaning up the birthing mess. “We’ll keep the marriage low key. Cherry has got to be exhausted after labor and delivery. We’ll do it wherever she feels comfortable.”

Cherry came into the bedroom and shied away from Poppy and Basil, before slipping on a dress. She hugged into DJ Suki from behind and peeked around her. She looked fearful. “Am I going to get killed?”

Blossom got between them and glared at Basil. She was still upset with him. “No one is killing my mom!”

Zinfandel joined Blossom and glared at Poppy and Basil. He wasn’t going to let them hurt Cherry either. He was protective of his mama.

“No one is dying.” Basil reassured Blossom and Zinfandel. “Cyprus might punish her for giving birth out of wedlock, but she won’t die. I won’t allow it.”

Cyprus came in with Branch. He followed the worried father all the way to the room Cherry used. He smiled when he saw that the family had gathered in there. “I heard Cherry has been hiding her love with Branch and DJ Suki for the last thirteen years. There is no need for this. I want love to be what it should be. From this day on, anyone who feels love, and the love is shared by the mate or mates, they are allowed to marry as they please, no matter if they are male, female, same sex, or more then two. I’ll make a public announcement when Cherry has time to recover. For now, let’s marry these three, so that no one can claim that this child was born out of wedlock. The wedding will be the same day he was born.”

A sense of relief filled the room. Poppy led Cherry to the couch in the living space and had her hold her newborn son as DJ Suki and Branch settled down beside her. She made sure Blossom and Zinfandel were there and took a few pictures of them as a family. She planned to get more later, when Branch’s other children came home and she had a chance to get the older children. She quickly married the trio, and then backed away so that the family could bond with their newborn son. “I’m going to set up a party for your family. I’m going to get Biggie, so he can cook. Creek, are you up to setting up some decorations?”

Creek had been following them around, but had remained quiet, up to this point. He had been prepared to defend Cherry if needed but saw that it wasn’t necessary. He smiled and nodded. It had been the first time in three months that Poppy had talked to him. She had been fearful that he was very upset with her, which he wasn’t at all. “Yes, of course. Help me River?” He took his eldest’s hand and led her away to set up decorations.

River smiled and followed her father. She had been watching quietly too. She was glad that the colony had made a huge step.

Poppy giggled and hurried out the door. She was so glad that they could have a celebration. It had been far too tense lately. She wanted that to change.

Cherry watched Poppy go. She let out a loud sigh of relief. She thought her days were numbered. She was glad that Cyprus, Poppy, and Basil had approved of their marriage. What was supposed to be a joyful day, just became greater. She snuggled into Branch and DJ Suki. She whispered that she loved them both very much.

Creek peeked in on them as they bonded. It was so nice to see the love they shared. He hoped that things continued to look up for his close friends. They had made such a huge impact on his life the last three months. Especially since the bullfrog attack. His colors began to restore. Their love for each other gave him hope for a better future. Things were starting to look up for them all.


	18. Embracing Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dill takes another step towards feeling better.

Branch managed to talk Poppy into having the party the next day, so that Cherry had a chance to rest after having her newborn son. The following day, Cyprus made a quick announcement, releasing whoever loved more then one to do what they wanted, within reason. Once the announcement was made, Poppy invited whoever wanted to celebrate to join her in Branch’s bunker.

Dill, Rainbow, and Pumpkin were one of the firsts trolls to arrive at the bunker. 

Rainbow walked to the kitchen and began helping cook food. At four and a half months pregnant, she was round in the belly, and had a voracious appetite. She was eager to get some food prepared, so that she could eat. She was famished.

Pumpkin settled down on the couch and put his hand on his belly. He was three months pregnant, and it was very obvious that it was going to be a lot of babies. He was already uncomfortable, and only halfway through his pregnancy. He didn’t feel like doing anything. He just wanted to take a nap.

Dill went to greet Zen. He approached Cherry and gently picked the baby up out of her arms. “He’s so cute. He looks just like you.” He cradled the newborn and frowned when he remembered the emptiness, he had felt three months earlier, when he had lost Holly and Star. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks as he began to sing. He missed his mate and baby very much. He choked out a sob when he felt his babies move and stretch inside of him. “My twins are telling you hi Zen.”

Zen cracked his eyes open and looked up at his cousin Dill. He yawned and stretched out. He had just fed, so he was sleepy.

“You’re so brave Dill. You can hold him as long as you need to. He just got fed and changed.” Cherry was more then happy to let him hold Zen for a little while, so he could have a baby fix. She knew he was still hurting, and clearly still missed Holly and Star very much. She gave him a hug and kissed Zen’s cheek, before heading for her bedroom for a nap. She was tired and wanted to rest. She was still exhausted from giving birth.

“Look who has baby duty.” River giggled softly and walked over to Dill. She had spent the night to help with the baby and take care of her father. She gave Dill a gentle hug, and then put her hand on his round belly. “How are you doing? I’m worried about you…” She gave him a worried expression. She had heard him sing. It made her extra worried. She loved him, but never thought she had a chance, since Dill had been best friends with Holly for as long as she could remember. She wasn’t sure she would ever get a chance now. Especially knowing how heartbroken he was to lose Holly.

Dill hugged River, sandwiching Zen between them. He began to cry hard. “Oh River, I had a dream last night. I’m so scared. I’m afraid I’m going to lose Rainbow too.”

Zen began to fuss. He didn’t like that he was lightly squished.

“It’s going to be alright Dill.” River reassured the worried prince. She gently took Zen from him and tucked him into her hair. She held Dill and let him cry over her shoulder. “Rainbow is going to be alright. We’re not going to lose her too.”

“How do you know? I’m so scared River.” Dill cried over her shoulder. He held her tightly and closed his eyes as he let it all go. He was scared about his own birth too but wasn’t going to admit that. He was also worried about Pumpkin, but he had a planned cesarean section when his own babies were at a viable age. He was more likely to make it.

“Gem told me that Rainbow will be our queen. She said you’re going to step down, and that’s alright. You would make a great King, but you need to take care of yourself. I believe in you and I know you’re going to do the right things. It’s going to be OK.” River smiled and had him look up. “Breathe my friend. I promise you, that our future is going to be a lot brighter than you think.”

“Gem told me the same thing, but I’m still so scared.” Dill sniffled and looked into River’s eyes. “Dad doesn’t think I’m going to step down, but I just can’t do it. I had a plan, and that plan was ripped right out from under my feet. Rainbow is so much stronger than I am. Pumpkin will also make a great king. It’s meant to be.” He sighed and looked down. “Dad doesn’t want me to step down yet. He wants to make sure I’m sure of that decision.”

“It’s OK to wait. You’re almost nineteen. You’ve got two whole years before you and Rainbow will be twenty-one and will be ready for that big of a responsibility. When the decision needs to be made, you’re going to do the right thing.” River smiled at him. “I want you happy Dill. Please, do what makes you happy.”

“I’m trying River.” Dill pulled her closer and watched her purple colored eyes. She looked similar to Holly but was different in her own right. He always had a special place in his heart for her, but Holly was extra special. It had been hard to choose between them, but he had chosen Holly. He smiled when she smiled. He thought perhaps River approaching him that night was the sign he needed, that it was time to take a step towards coping without Holly. He thought perhaps it was time to move on. He reached down and kissed her gently. 

River wasn’t expecting the kiss but embraced it. She returned his kiss and let out a surprised squeak. She murmured that she loved him and was glad he seemed to share the same feelings.

Dill let the lip lock go and blushed when he saw Branch walk towards them. He straightened up and wiped a few tears away. “River and I need to have an important talk. Can you please take Zen? Cherry went to take a nap.”

Branch had come to check on Zen, when he saw the young trolls kissing. He nodded and went to fish in Dill’s hair for his son. He laughed when he realized his newborn son wasn’t with Dill. He checked River’s hair next. He picked up his baby and held him closely. “You two behave. I’ve got him.” He left to rejoin the party.

River giggled when Branch took Zen. She smiled at him, and then looked at Dill when Branch walked away. “Let’s go to the spare room I slept in last night and talk.” She led him towards the room she had used.

Dill walked with her, and then shut the door when she stepped in. He pulled her closer and frowned. “If the laws were put in place, before I married Holly, I would have asked you too, but I had to make the right choices for the colony and knew I couldn’t ask you too. Now that I can…” He swallowed hard and teared up. “I want to ask you to me mine. I’m sorry I didn’t ask you before. I couldn’t…”

“Dill? It’s OK. I know you loved us both. I understand. I accepted fate.” River took his hand and rubbed his hand between her hands. “I love you, Dill. I accept.” She reached in and gave him another kiss.

Dill sighed in relief and returned the kiss. He ran his hand through her hair. “I need you.” He shook with concern. He didn’t want to lose River too. He was very worried that he would lose his River, like he had lost his Holly.

River kissed him passionately and purred when he ran his hand through her two-toned hair. “I’m here Dill. For as long as possible.” She held him as he shook with fear. “It’s going to be alright. I promise it will.” She led him to the bed and pulled him close to her chest. She had him lay his head on her breast, so he could hear her heartbeat. She knew that was the most important thing he needed to hear right now.

Dill laid down with River and rested his head on her chest. He listened to her heartbeat. He smiled and closed his eyes. “I love you so much River.”

“I love you too, Dill. Thank you for taking me as your mate.” River played with his gray hair. She whispered that she was going to be with him for as long as the spirits let her.

Dill listened to her breathe and smiled when she reassured him that she would be with him for as long as she could. He looked up at her and watched her expression. He mouthed that he loved her. His colors began to restore. River had given him the hope he needed during this difficult time.

“My Dill…” River giggled and ran her hand along his cheek. “There’s the Dill I know and love. I knew you didn’t leave us.” She feared that the Dill she knew years ago, died with Holly. He certainly wasn’t ever going to be the same, but he was hers, and she loved him so much. She pulled him closer and kissed him again.

Dill embraced her and returned the kiss. He whispered that he wanted to mate. He hoped she was alright with that.

“Please…” River began helping him out of his pants. She giggled as he pulled her dress and panties off. She ran her hand along his chest and bit her bottom lip. She began kissing him along his chest and neck.

Dill held her close and groaned when she kissed his sensitive skin. He kissed her forehead and began to grind her belly with his erection. He murmured that he loved her very much. He reached down and began rubbing her vulva gently.

River moaned as he massaged her sensitive bits. She returned the gentle rubbing. She could feel that his erection was large in her hand. She wondered how it would feel inside of her.

Dill fingered her gently and groaned as her fluids covered his fingers. He took her breast into his mouth and began to suckle gently.

River groaned and held onto his bright orange hair as he played with her vulva and breast. She was already pleased.

Dill suckled for a few minutes, and then pulled his fingers out of her vaginal opening. He repositioned so he was over her. He pushed his length into her and held her closely as he bucked his hips. He moaned loudly, feeling a burst of pure bliss as her tight walls squeezed his sensitive member.

River arched her back and moaned his name. She held onto him and whimpered with delight. This was not how she thought her day would go, but she had no complaints. She was a very happy young troll.

The two of them mated for several hours. No one bothered them and kept away from that room. They were glad that Prince Dill was feeling better and didn’t want to disturb him. They all wanted him to be happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Dill sang. I do not own the song. All rights go to the creators.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WO1zD86F9LE


	19. Envious Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek doesn’t cope well with his eldest’s marriage.

It took a couple of weeks to set up a proper wedding for Dill and River. Poppy wanted it to be extra special for the young couple, since Dill had been through so much. She was pleasantly surprised that her son had bounced back so quickly from his loss. He reminded her so much of his father. He was definitely a lot tougher than he thought he was.

Once everyone was gathered, River looked around for her dad. She didn’t see him. This worried her a lot. She hoped he was alright. He had been acting strange since he found out that Dill had proposed to her. His aura suggested he was jealous and upset. She wanted him happy too but wasn’t sure how to make him feel better. It was so hard, since he was bonded strongly with Guy Diamond. 

Queen Poppy didn’t see him either, and was worried over it. Creek seemed to forgive her, for her involvement in Guy Diamond’s death, but not showing up to his daughter’s wedding worried her a lot. She gave him several extra minutes to arrive, before proceeding without him. She didn’t want to ruin River and Dill’s special day, just because one of the parents didn’t show up.

Creek was there but was hidden. He was on a tree branch, watching from afar. Tears ran down his cheeks as he watched his eldest child get married to the heir. He was happy for her, but a part of him wished that he had love again. He would have loved to have Guy Diamond back, but it wasn’t going to happen. He was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. He rested his hand on his belly. He could feel his baby move within him. He whispered that he was going to take good care of him or her, whether he was alone doing it, or not. He silently hoped his babies wouldn’t have to endure life with a single father, but life handed him this difficult card. He glanced over at Mercy, who had Diamond snuggled up to her chest. He couldn’t help but cry. He wanted his baby, but Mercy continued to be difficult. Diamond was starting to wean, and was going to need Mercy less, but it felt like he never got to see her. He wasn’t sure what to do about it. He felt so crushed and broken. His colors may have been back, but his heart still hurt. He needed his mate, but his mate was gone.

After the wedding was over, Poppy went looking for Creek, with Basil and Stream, leaving Smidge with Pumpkin. If anyone was going to find him, it would be Basil. They found him in the tree. Basil sat next to him and Stream settled down beside him on the opposite side. They sandwiched him between themselves and gave him a tight hug. Poppy sat down by Stream and reached over to Creek’s hand to hold it.

Creek avoided eye contact when they joined him in the tree. Of course, they found him. He turned to Stream and cried into his twin’s chest. Creek and Stream were nearly identical, but Stream had his hair colors flipped on his head. They were hard to tell apart at times. Especially when it was dark, so at that moment, they almost looked like identical twins, because it was evening time. Especially since Stream was also pregnant and due around the same time. He had become pregnant the night Cyprus had arrived, and Basil had nailed him in the bunker bathroom. 

Stream pulled a tissue out of his hair and dried Creek’s face. He had him look up. “It’s OK to feel the way you feel Creek. Grief is not a one-way street. You can be happy one day, and sad the next. You can feel envious of the ones you love and feel jealous of their happiness. It’s OK to have good days and bad days. You too, will get through this. I know you will.” He held his twin and began to sing to him. 

Creek listened to his twin sing and cried harder. He looked down from the branch when he heard other family members join in the song. Cyprus, Mercy, Faith, all of his children, nieces, nephews, and new son in law, all sang to him. They all wanted to let him know that they wanted to help him get through this.

River made her way up to the branch. She pulled her dad into a hug and held him. “I love you so much dad. I’m sorry I upset you.”

“No, I’m not upset with you. I just miss your daddy.” Creek cried as he held his baby girl. “Please forgive your old man for being jealous that you found love. I love you, my sweet girl.”

River smiled softly and held him. She was glad he wasn’t mad at her. She was happy with Dill. She silently hoped that he would find someone else. He really needed the love right now. He seemed so lost.

“Branch, DJ Suki, and Cherry talk about you a lot Creek. I think you should stay in the bunker. You need them. Especially now.” Dill smiled up at them. He knew that grief wasn’t easy. He missed Holly and felt that the void in his heart had been filled a little bit by River’s love. He hoped perhaps Creek might find love again.

Branch blushed and looked at his wives. He had talked to them a lot about Creek lately, but it never really clicked that Creek could join their family. A soft smile spread over his face when his wives smiled up at him. He had an idea that he planned to execute later, when the reception was over.

“Alright, let’s get you off this branch and down to the reception. We have a wedding to celebrate.” Basil got up and pulled Creek to his feet. He led everyone who was on the branch off the tree and headed for where the reception was set up.

Creek’s cheeks were flush red as he walked with Stream towards the reception. He couldn’t make eye contact with Branch and his family. He wasn’t sure how to feel right now about that thought. He wasn’t sure he could love again. Not like he had before. Tears threatened, but he quickly wiped them away. He was going to try to enjoy the reception, for his daughter and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Stream and his family sang to Creek. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aK3TROzVRiE


	20. Hope For Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch makes a promise to Creek, in hopes of lifting his spirit.

After the wedding reception, Creek went straight to the bunker and headed for his room. He was still worried about what Dill said. He wasn’t so sure that being with Branch and his family would work, since he had never mated with a female. He had only desired being with Guy Diamond. He changed out of his suit and put a pair of night shorts on. He curled up in his bed and covered himself with a blanket. He began to cry as he hugged into a pillow. He really missed his mate.

Gem had followed him to the bunker. She wasn’t planning to stay. She just wanted to talk to him for a few minutes. She climbed onto the bed once he settled into it. She snuggled up against him and smiled at him. “Daddy Creek? I know you’re scared, but everything is going to be OK.” She gave him a hug. She had come to love her daddy, even though he didn’t raise her. She still lived with Rusty and Fairy. She rubbed his belly and smiled. “This one is going to be a blessing in our lives. I promise your life will get better.”

Creek smiled softly and gave Gem a hug. “Thank you, Gem. You’re so sweet.” He held her and closed his eyes. She wasn’t biologically his. She was Guy Diamond’s daughter, but she still called him daddy, and he was OK with that. He let her go and ran his hand along her hair. “Did you tell Fairy and Rusty that you came here? They’re going to be worried sick.”

“I told them I be right back.” Gem gave him one more hug, before getting off the bed. She just wanted to reassure him. She hurried out the door, so she could rejoin her adoptive family.

Creek rested on his back and put his hand on his belly. He thought about what she said and sighed. She said everything was going to be OK, but what did that mean? He ran his hand along his belly. She said the baby was going to be a blessing. He wondered what she meant by that too. He smiled and looked down when his baby kicked at his hand. “You know what she’s talking about, don’t you?” He couldn’t help but chuckle when he felt a stretch. “I see…”

“Creek? Are you alright?” Branch peeked into the bedroom and looked over at Creek. He had watched him retreat but had to make sure his family got home before he went after him.

Creek startled slightly when Branch peeked in, even though he was sort of expecting him to come to his room. He rolled to his side, so he was facing Branch. “Yes and no. I’m sort of having a bad day, but I should be happy for my daughter and son in law.”

Branch walked over to Creek and sat beside him. He reached over and put his hand on his shoulder. “I know you’re hurting. I don’t understand the pain you’re going through, since I’ve never lost a mate, but I do know that grief is never easy. I’m here for you Creek. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I’m here for you.”

“Thank you, Branch. That means a lot to me.” Creek shifted so he was upright. He pulled Branch closer and gave him a hug. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

Branch held him and frowned when he realized he was crying again. He shifted him, so he was on his lap, facing him. He held him and ran his hand through his long, two toned hair. “It’s OK to let it go.”

Creek snuggled into Branch and sniffled. “Guy used to hold me like this. I miss it.”

“Did he? I often comfort Cherry and DJ like this when they’re having a bad day.” Branch smiled softly. He was glad he could provide a little bit of comfort.

“I’m not sure I could love girls.” Creek suddenly said with a sniffle. He was worried that Branch was trying to butter him up. He wasn’t so sure about this.

“You don’t have to be with me Creek. It’s OK.” Branch smiled and rubbed Creek’s back soothingly. “You know, Sky and Peridot are also hurting and missing Sapphire. You have options. I just want to see the three of you happy.”

Creek stifled a soft sob. Of course, Branch was trying to play match maker and help those who were also hurting. He seemed so tough, but he really was just a big softy. “I’m not sure what I want right now, other then to hold my daughter, and have a healthy baby. They’re my biggest priority right now.”

“I understand Creek. If you ever need anything, I’m here for you.” Branch kept a hold of Creek. He knew right now he needed to be held. He would do it for as long as Creek needed it.

Creek sniffled and rested his head against Branch’s chest. He listened to his heartbeat and sighed. Branch did make him feel better and had opened up his mind to new possibilities. Now he just needed time. He wanted to focus on his babies right now. They were his last legacy from Guy Diamond and were very important to him. He wanted the best for them.


	21. The New Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dill puts his foot down about his decision over the future.

A month passed by without any more drama. Rainbow and Pumpkin had moved into Dill and River’s home, since River wasn’t pregnant, as far as they knew, and could help. As morning rose on a new day, Dill headed for the kitchen to have a snack. He was four and a half months pregnant and was starting to realize why his sister always seemed so hungry when she was this far along. He was feeling the same way. After raiding the fridge and grabbing food, he settled down at the kitchen table to eat. He sipped on some water as he nibbled on a muffin.

Rainbow wasn’t far behind him. She was due at any time to have her baby. She got a glass of water and drank it. She then set the cup in the sink and leaned on the counter when he felt a contraction. She winced and closed her eyes. She was never one to tolerate pain well. She let out a soft whimper. She had been having false labor contractions, so she assumed this was another false alarm.

Dill heard her whimper. He got up and went to check on her. He walked over and rubbed her back soothingly. “Let’s get you to the medical pod.”

“Dill, it’s just another false labor contraction.” Rainbow sighed softly and turned to give him a hug. “I know you’re scared about me, but I’m going to be alright big brother.”

“I’m very protective of you. You’re going to be our queen.” Dill held her and teared up. He didn’t want his sister to die in childbirth.

“You keep saying that, but are you so sure?” Rainbow knew he didn’t think he could do it, but she thought he was tougher than that. She cringed as another strong contraction tightened her swollen belly. She groaned and closed her eyes.

“Yes, I’m very sure.” Dill held her closely as she endured another contraction. “Please, let’s just make sure this isn’t labor? River could check you, so you don’t have to leave the flower pod.”

“Dill…” Rainbow sighed and let him go. “I’m fine.” She filled another glass with water and headed for the bedroom with it. Pumpkin was on bedrest, so he wouldn’t lose his quadruplets. She wanted to make sure he stayed hydrated. She got to the bedroom and set it on the table on his side of the bed.

Dill followed her and swallowed hard. “Rainbow, you had two contractions. They were close together. Please little sister, I don’t want you to die.”

“I’m not going to die.” Rainbow stopped by the side of the bed and gasped when fluid dribbled onto the ground under her. She swallowed hard and leaned on the bed during the next contraction. Now that her water broke, she knew she was in labor. She just hoped that her brother didn’t panic.

Pumpkin woke up when Rainbow gasped. He heard fluids hit the ground. He looked over the side of the bed and smiled. “Our baby is coming.” He got up and helped her towards the door. He was only in night shorts, and she was only in a nightgown, but he wanted her safe in the medical pod.

Dill definitely went into panic mode. He followed Rainbow out the door and hollered that Rainbow was in labor to River, before following his sister out the door. “The baby is coming! This is not a false alarm this time! We need help!” His eyes were wide as he hurried ahead to open the door to the medical pod. He began to quiver with worry.

“Would someone please calm him down?” Rainbow walked with Pumpkin towards the medical pod. She stopped halfway there and groaned during a contraction.

“He’s scared sweetheart.” Pumpkin looked up at her and rubbed her lower back as she endured this contraction.

Dill hurried back over and went to try to pick Rainbow up. He whimpered when she slapped his hands away. “You need to make it to the medical pod!” He tried to pick her up again.

River hurried outside and met them where Rainbow had stopped. “She’s alright Dill. Let her endure the contraction in peace.”

Rainbow glared at her twin and pushed his hands away when he tried to pick her up again. She didn’t want him carrying her when he was heavily pregnant himself. “I’m fine Dill.” She continued on her way, once her contraction calmed down. She got into the medical pod and smiled softly when Goldie walked over to her. “I’m in labor, Mama Goldie.” She settled into a bed and removed her panties.

Mama Goldie walked over to her and smiled at her. “I’m going to check you.” She checked her progress and found that she was close. “River? Can you please go get Basil, so he could be present? He mentioned he wanted to be with her during the birth.”

River nodded and hurried out the door to get Basil.

Pumpkin got onto the medical pod bed and took Rainbow’s hand. He held her hand and frowned when she squeezed it tightly. He was nervous and didn’t like that she was in pain. “I love you Rainbow. We get to meet our baby soon.” Happy tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He was excited to be a father.

Dill paced in the medical pod. He began to sob in fear. He was so scared that he would lose his twin in childbirth. He startled when Mama Goldie took his hand and pulled him into a hug. “I don’t want her to die too!”

“Calm down Dill. It’s alright. Come sit by her and hold her hand. I’m going to take good care of her.” Mama Goldie led him to the side of the bed Rainbow was in. He put his hand into her hand and put her own hand over their hands. “All of you are going to be just fine. It’s actually fairly rare for a parent to die in childbirth. Calm down and breathe.”

Rainbow held Dill’s hand and squeezed it during the next contraction. She hollered in pain and squeezed her eyes closed.

Pumpkin snuggled with Rainbow and frowned. He was so worried about her, despite the reassurance.

Dill was tense as he rubbed Rainbow’s hand. He was shaking with worry. Despite reassurance that she would be OK, he was convinced he would lose his sister. 

River came in with Basil and then took a seat by Dill. She rubbed her mate’s back and smiled at him. “It’s going to be OK Dill.”

Basil walked over to the bed and gave his daughter a gentle hug. “You can do this, my sweet girl. I’m so proud of you.”

Rainbow hugged her dad and glared over at Dill. “Dill’s panicking.” She groaned and put her head back. “Oh god it hurts!” She repositioned herself and began to push.

Mama Goldie got ready with a blanket and watched as the tiny baby made its way out. She caught a little boy as he emerged and gently settled him down on his mother’s chest. “Hello young prince.” She stimulated him to get him to cry.

The newborn was orange, like his daddy, but normal sized like his mama. He had pastel orange hair. He began to cry as Mama Goldie cleaned him up.

“Wow Rainbow, you got him out so fast!” Pumpkin watched on with amazement. He reached over and helped Mama Goldie stimulate his son.

Dill cried into his hands. He was still scared. He couldn’t watch. He was still very worried, even though he could hear his nephew cry.

Rainbow settled onto her back and held her son closely. She smiled when he began crying loudly. “He’s healthy. I want to name him Pumpkin Junior.” She nudged her brother and smiled. “I’m fine uncle Dill. Say hi to your nephew.” She settled him to nurse off one of her breasts. She was glad he was finally with them and healthy.

“You did a great job.” Basil gave Rainbow a kiss on her cheek. He checked his grandson over and smiled proudly. “He’s going to be a great troll.” He could sense that this trolling was going to be just as powerful as his parents.

Pumpkin beamed with pride. His mate was naming their firstborn after him. He was feeling smitten. He rubbed his son’s little thigh. He was so glad it went smoothly.

Dill sniffled and glanced at Mama Goldie. “She’s not bleeding?”

“No Dill, she’s not bleeding. I don’t see any tears.” Mama Goldie began cleaning up. She helped Pumpkin Junior into a diaper and put a blanket over him while he nursed off of his mama.

Rainbow finished feeding her baby and burped him, and then promptly put her newborn into Dill’s arms. “He’s alright, and I’m alright. Now settle down and breathe.” She looked worried. He was clearly still freaked out.

Dill smiled softly when Rainbow settled her newborn into his arms. He looked down and sniffled. “I’m uncle Dill.” He glanced up at Rainbow. “I’m glad you’re both OK, because you’re going to be the queen, and he’s the future heir.”

“Dill, we talked about this. I don’t want you to make that a final decision yet. It hasn’t been long enough.” Basil said firmly. He was still set on Dill being the future king.

“Dad let him make this decision. He’s been through enough.” Rainbow eyed him. She didn’t want Dill to stress any more than he had. “We agreed he would be my advisor, but he doesn’t want to be the king. He’s giving the crown to us.”

“They’re going to rule, and that’s final.” Dill said firmly. He glared at his father, and then looked down at his nephew. “King Pumpkin Junior. King PJ. I think it has a nice ring to it.” He cradled him and smiled. He was starting to feel a lot better but was still worried about the future. He hadn’t told River yet, but he sensed that she was pregnant too. He wasn’t sure he would ever be comfortable with childrearing again, but at least the colony’s future was stable. It was all he ever wanted.


	22. Little Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of events leads to Dill having a major anxiety attack.

Just a week later, in the early hours of the morning, Pumpkin woke up to what he thought was a stomachache. He normally had an iron stomach, but lately, a lot of things upset his digestive system. He laid in the bed, awake and uncomfortable. The pain seemed to go in waves, but not once did the young father think that labor could be the cause of his pain. He glanced over at his young wife. Sleep hadn’t been easy for her the last week, since she was taking care of their newborn son. He didn’t want to wake her up.

Pumpkin Junior was sound asleep for a few hours, before waking up and crying angrily. He had overslept, could sense that Pumpkin was in pain, and was very hungry.

Rainbow got up and looked at the time. She looked surprised. “Wow, he slept three hours this time. It’s alright sweetheart. I’ve got you.” She picked him up and set him up to nurse.

Pumpkin watched her feed their son. He swallowed hard and sat up. “I’ve been up almost the whole time. I don’t think dinner liked me.” He held his back and groaned as the pain came again. He startled when he felt the bed become wet under him. He had just gone pee, so it wasn’t urine. He uncovered himself and frowned. “Rainbow, the quadruplets are coming.”

“But you’re having surgery in two days. Mama Goldie said the longer we waited, the better it would be for them.” Rainbow looked worried as she got ready for them to go. She was naked, so it was easier to nurse. She wasn’t going out naked. She had to work one handed, since their baby was nursing. She detached him for a moment, to get a dress on.

“I don’t think they care.” Pumpkin got off the bed and leaned onto the wall during the next contraction. “Oh god, I should have woken you up.” Tears filled his eyes. “They’re close together. I didn’t think this was labor pain. My bowels have been cramping a lot lately…”

“It’s going to be alright. We’ll get you to the medical pod.” Rainbow quickly burped Pumpkin Junior, and then tucked him into her hair. “Let’s go sweetheart.” She went to pick him up, but he stopped her.

Pumpkin put his hand up and whimpered. “The first one is coming out right now!” He pulled his night shorts off and hollered in pain as he pushed. He wished he woke her up at the first pain now.

“River!!!” Rainbow screamed for her sister in law. She grabbed her son’s blanket and got ready to catch Pumpkin’s firstborn. She was shaking with worry. “I see the head. That’s it, daddy. Almost out…” She caught the first baby as she was born. She began cleaning her. She looked just like Pumpkin, and was dwarf sized like him too. She began to cry in her mama’s hands.

River got up out of the bed and hurried towards their bedroom. She opened the door just in time to see Rainbow catch the first of Pumpkin’s babies. “I’ll help!” She hurried to grab more blankets. She came back and got ready to catch the second baby. “Rainbow, I need you to go the medical pod and get whoever is in tonight and have them come here. Tell them it’s an emergency!” She was very worried that Pumpkin might die. It was unclear if Pumpkin was having all dwarf babies or not. If he had a normal sized baby inside of him, he could tear badly.

Dill also heard the scream. He hurried into the bedroom and widened his eyes when he saw that Pumpkin was giving birth. He weaved a few times, before falling to the ground with a splat.

Pumpkin heard Dill fall. He looked frightened as he pushed for the second baby. “He fell down! His babies!” He looked very worried.

“Oh god, Dill!” Rainbow tucked the first quadruplet into her hair, beside Pumpkin Junior, and then helped Dill onto his back. He didn’t appear to fall on his belly, but it still scared her. She rushed out the door to get help. She was worried about her husband, brother, and the six babies.

“Focus Pumpkin. I need you to push. You’re getting this one out too.” River caught the second baby as she was born. She was identical to the first baby. She began to clean her and got her to cry. She quickly tucked her into her hair and waited for the third baby.

Dill began to come to. He hollered in pain and held his right arm. He had fractured it when he fell. He teared up and looked over at Pumpkin. “He’s going to die! My arm is broken!” His eyes widened when he felt a contraction. “I’m having a contraction! Oh my god! I’m going to die too!” He began to sob loudly. He was petrified.

Pumpkin whimpered when Dill cried in pain and fear, but his own issues had him staying in place. He bared down and pushed for the next baby. This one was coming out breech. He hollered in pain as River freed her from him. He looked over and watched her clean his daughter.

“It’s going to be OK Dill. He’s getting them out. Take deep breaths daddy.” River cleaned the third baby. She was also identical to the first two. She heard that sometimes babies came out as identical quadruplets. It looked like it might be the case for Pumpkin. If that was the case, he was probably going to be just fine. “One more Pumpkin. You’re doing great. A small tear so far, but nothing dangerous.” She tucked the baby into her hair, beside her sister.

“He’s bleeding River!” Dill took deep breaths and shifted so he was closer. He saw blood, which terrified him. “I love you Pumpkin!” He sniffled and rubbed his face with his uninjured arm. He didn’t want to lose his brother in law, like he had lost his first wife. He was also terrified he would lose his own life. He had to live so he could help his sister. He hollered in pain and fear during the next contraction.

Rainbow came in and hurried over to Pumpkin. She held his hand and whimpered. She was very worried about him.” I’m back. I love you…”

Mama Goldie came in and waited to see if he got the last baby out on his own. “Looks like you won’t have to recover from surgery. You’ll still need stitches though.”

Pumpkin glanced between them all and groaned. He pushed for the last baby and looked back when River caught her. He watched her clean her and sighed tiredly. He looked relieved when the last baby began to cry. They all appeared to be OK and were identical quadruplets. “I love you both too. I’m very tired…” He bled from a minor tear. He crawled back into bed and winced as Mama Goldie got to work on stitching him up. “Sunflower, Marigold, Daisy, and Chrysanthemum. A flower theme...” 

“I love their names. They’re so pretty.” Rainbow gave the firstborn to Pumpkin and set him up to nurse her. She helped River set Marigold up to nurse as well. She held Daisy and Chrysanthemum and began feeding them to help him.

River made sure Pumpkin’s babies were OK and then turned her attention to Dill. She checked his arm and noticed it didn’t appear swollen yet. She helped him to his feet and frowned when she realized the ground under him was wet and bloody. “Looks like your twins will share birthdays with their half-sisters.”

“I won’t live to see them grow up!” Dill sobbed as he was helped to his feet. He held his stomach and whimpered during the next contraction. “Is Pumpkin and the quadruplets OK?!”

“We’re all just fine Dill.” Pumpkin reassured his worried brother in law. He tended to his newborn daughters and smiled. He was glad to have them, despite how they came to be.

Mama Goldie finished stitching Pumpkin up and turned to Dill. “Let’s get you to the medical pod. You look hurt.” She walked over to him and led him towards the door.

River rubbed his back soothingly as they headed towards the medical pod. “It’s going to be OK.”

“I’m so scared!” Dill sobbed as he walked with them. He stopped just outside the medical pod and held his stomach. He screamed in agony during the next contraction. He trembled and hugged into River. He wasn’t taking labor well at all.

Mama Goldie waited for the contraction to end and then led Dill to a bed. She helped him out of his pajama pants and checked him. “It won’t be much longer. Let’s get your arm into a sling.” She grabbed a couple of blankets and set his arm up in a sling. She prepared for the arrival of the twins. She knew he was scared but remained calm for him.

River held his uninjured hand and ran her hand through his hair. “I’m here. It’s going to be OK.” She continued to reassure him. 

Dill sobbed during each contraction for another hour, before baring down and pushing. He looked down when his firstborn arrived. It was a little girl, who looked like him, but with glitter. “She looks like Star!” He teared up and cried with her when Mama Goldie put her on his chest. He took her and held her closely. “This is your auntie’s doing. I just know it.” He whimpered and pushed for the second baby.

Mama Goldie caught him and began to clean him up. This one looked like Basil. She got him crying, and gently handed him to Dill. “Looks like both are healthy.” She was glad too, considering they were incest babies.

“I knew you could do it.” River kissed Dill, and then helped him set his babies up to nurse. She admired them and smiled. She had a feeling she would have to help him nurse the babies, since his right arm was broken.

Dill watched his son and daughter feed. He sniffled and looked up at River. “I didn’t die…” He looked so relieved. He rested his head back and smiled. “Their names are Blessing and Courage.” He felt better, knowing that his babies were healthy. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


	23. A Heartbroken Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek has hit his final straw when it comes to Diamond and Mercy.

Later that day, after Pumpkin and Dill had some time to rest, everyone gathered for the heir introduction. Basil was still convinced that Dill’s oldest twin would be the heir, despite Dill’s insistence that Rainbow and Pumpkin would take over, making Pumpkin Junior the new heir. He was worried that Dill wasn’t letting Blessing take over as the future queen, because she was an incest child. He had told him more then once that it wasn’t anyone’s fault, except for Indigo’s spirit.

Dill had other plans though. Once everyone was gathered, He gently took Pumpkin Junior into his left arm, and carried him towards the front. He had asked Rainbow and Pumpkin to follow him. Once at the front, he looked at the group and smiled at them. “Thank you, everyone, for gathering here today. We have summoned you here, to introduce the next generation, and the new heir to the throne. As some of you know, I’ve hit a rough patch the last year, and have decided that due to my anxiety, I just can’t assume the throne as your future king. Instead, I hand over the crown to my twin sister Rainbow, and her husband Pumpkin. With that being said, Pumpkin Junior will be our future king, in about twenty-one years’ time.” He gently gave Pumpkin Junior back to his mama, and then walked over to River. His right arm was still in a sling. It wasn’t badly broken, but they had to wait for the swelling to go down, before putting him in a cast.

“All hail Princess Rainbow, Prince Pumpkin, and Prince PJ!” River shouted loudly. The silence from the rest of the kingdom was eerie. She was trying to lighten the mood.

The kingdom suddenly began to roar in approval. They accepted that Prince Dill had handed over the crown.

In the back, Creek was watching on with his hand on his belly. He was due to have his baby in a week and was doing much better, thanks to Branch, Sky, and their families. He watched Mercy with fussed brows. He still hadn’t regained custody of Diamond, who was eating more solid food now, and much less milk. He finally walked over and crossed his arms. “She’s over five months old Mercy. It’s time to let me have her back.”

Mercy turned to her brother and frowned when he became cross with her. She inched away from him and bit her bottom lip. “She’s still nursing Creek.”

“I’m going to start producing enough milk to feed her and her sibling very soon Mercy. I want my daughter back. Cherry can give her supplemental milk feedings when she needs milk for now. Please Mercy? I miss my baby.” Creek tried hard to stay firm. He just wanted his baby back.

“Mercy? Give him his baby. She’s going to be fine.” Branch walked over and crossed his arms. “She needs to be with her father.”

Mercy hesitated, and then took Diamond out of her hair. She gave her a hug, and then handed her to Creek. She looked tense and worried. She wanted Diamond safe, and Creek had really scared her. She felt tears threaten, so she bolted home. She didn’t want to cry in front of anyone.

Diamond snuggled with Mercy when she cuddled with her. She looked confused when Mercy gave her to Creek and then left. She had bonded strongly with Mercy, and no longer saw her father as her parent. She pushed away from Creek and turned towards where Mercy went. She began to cry loudly the moment Mercy left her sight.

Creek had tears in his eyes as he held his fussing daughter. She didn’t want him. She wanted her auntie. She looked at Branch and sniffled. It broke his heart seeing her this upset and scared. “It’s OK Diamond. I know you’re scared, but it’s going to be OK. Daddy has you.”

“Let’s get her to the bunker and see if we can get her to calm down.” Branch led Creek to the bunker. He had a bad feeling Diamond wasn’t going to calm down for a while. She was clearly deeply bonded with Mercy.

Diamond didn’t understand and continued to cry. The crying only intensified the further she was carried away from Mercy and Ice’s home.

Creek got her to the bunker and settled her down on the couch. He tried to cuddle with her, but she wasn’t having it. He checked her diaper, but it was clean and dry. He tried to feed her, but she refused to eat. He tried everything he could for a few hours, before exhaustion and frustration had him walking over to Mercy’s home. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Ice answered the door and frowned when Diamond almost literally threw herself into his arms. He held her and looked at Creek. “That didn’t last long.”

Mercy hurried over to them and took Diamond from Ice. She held her and soothed her gently. “What happened?! She looks very upset and is hot.”

Diamond clung to her auntie and buried her face into her chest. She was still crying and had caused herself to have a little bit of a fever. The fever and fussing wasn’t helped by the fact she was teething.

“This is what happens when you steal a baby and don’t give the parent a chance to bond with his baby! She doesn’t understand why I took her away from you!” Creek yelled at Mercy. He had tears in his eyes. “You want her?! You can have her! Thanks for stealing her from me and breaking my heart further! I hope you’re happy! You’re not stealing the one growing in my belly too!” He stormed towards the bunker. He was flushed red and hot. His patience was gone.

Ice frowned and watched Creek’s blurry figure disappear into the night. He looked at Mercy and cringed. “I warned you that might happen. I didn’t think he would get that angry though…”

Mercy had a look of disbelief on her face. She looked down at her niece and frowned. “I didn’t mean to hurt him or her. I was only trying to help and protect her.” She wasn’t sure how to fix this. It was getting late, so talking to Cyprus was out of the question. She closed the door and carried Diamond towards the couch to feed her and change her. Creek had literally scared the poop out of his daughter.

Creek got back to the bunker and headed straight for his room. He laid down in the bed on his side and hugged into a pillow. He began to sob loudly. His heart was completely crushed that Diamond no longer had a bond with him. He wanted Guy Diamond now, more then ever. He faded gray as he lamented the fact that his life kept falling apart. He didn’t think he was ever going to be happy again. He was feeling hopeless.


	24. Creek Is Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek is determined to keep his last baby with Guy Diamond safe.

For a few hours, Creek cried over his pillow. Branch and Sky took turns checking on him, but he refused to be touched. It was passed midnight, when he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He closed the door behind himself and ran a bath. He knew better then to lock the door. He knew Branch would freak out and come in to make sure he didn’t hurt himself. He didn’t like that Creek had faded gray again. Once his bath was ready, Creek disrobed, sat a towel on the side of the tub, and went into the water. He closed his eyes and groaned in pain. He had been in labor since right before he had dropped Diamond off at Ice and Mercy’s home. He had heard that water birth was relatively relaxing and less messy. He glanced towards the door, knowing Branch was close just in case something went wrong, but didn’t call for him. He didn’t want anyone to touch his baby.

Branch peeked in and then closed the door when he saw Creek was OK. He was worried about him. He had been crying since he had come home a few hours earlier. He wasn’t sure how to comfort him, and he was in a very bad mood. He had snapped at anyone who got close to him. He didn’t suspect labor. He only thought Creek was very upset, because Diamond had rejected him.

Creek laid in the water for another five minutes, before he felt the urge to push. He gritted his teeth and began to push. He let out a yelp as his last baby with Guy Diamond freed herself from his pod. He quickly scooped her up and set her on his chest. He wrapped the towel around her and began rubbing her to get her to cry. “You look just like your great grandma. Your name is Ukulele.” Tears ran down his cheeks. He missed his grandma too, but knew she was old when she died. “Your daddies love you so much. I’m going to make sure you’re well cared for.”

Ukulele let out soft cries. She was lavender, with purple and blue two-toned hair. She was a healthy girl.

Branch’s eyes went wide when Creek yelped and he suddenly heard newborn cries in the bathroom. He went into the bathroom and hurried over. He reached to help Creek with the newborn, but Creek wasn’t having it. He got shoved to the opposite side of the bathroom with Creek’s hair. “Are you both alright?! I want to make sure she’s healthy...”

“We’re both fine Branch. I don’t want to be touched, and I don’t want my baby touched.” Creek tucked Ukulele into his hair and drained the water. He got out of the tub and walked stiffly to grab another dry towel. He wrapped himself up with the towel and grabbed his pants. He headed for his room. He was tired, sore, and cranky. Once he was back in the bedroom, he closed the door and settled in his bed again. He took Ukulele out of his hair and began to feed her. He snuggled her and sniffled. “I’m going to protect you with my life. You’re my last baby with your daddy.”

Branch followed him but kept his distance. He thought for a moment, before leaving to grab a snack, some water, and baby supplies. He came back and set everything within Creek’s reach, and then backed up. “I’ll be right outside the room if you need me.” He headed for the door.

“Thank you, Branch. Sorry for being cranky.” Creek set Ukulele up in a diaper and took a drink of water. He snuggled her up to his chest, and then closed his eyes. He was very tired.

The bunker remained peaceful until the sun rose. There was a knock on the door. Mercy and Cyprus were at the door. Mercy had struggled to sleep all night, so when morning rose, she talked to her father. She hoped that he would be able to figure out how to resolve the problem she had with her oldest brother. She didn’t want him angry with her. She had only wanted to help.

DJ Suki heard the knock. She walked over to the door and frowned when she answered the door. “Mercy? Creek cried most of the night. What happened? He won’t tell us what’s going on. He ended up having his baby earlier this morning.”

“He gave birth?” Cyprus frowned and glanced towards his son’s room. “Can I see them?”

Mercy had a guilty look on her face. “It’s my fault. I was trying to protect Diamond and hurt my brother in the process.” She had a feeling the stress caused him to go into labor. She felt awful.

“It’s about Diamond? I think I understand now. Follow me, although he probably won’t be up for company. He’s had a busy night and is exhausted.” DJ Suki led them towards Creek’s room.

Creek was up, nursing little Ukulele. He hadn’t slept all night. He was afraid to go to sleep, and have his baby stolen from him. His eyes were red and puffy. He had spent a good part of the night crying, even after Ukulele arrived.

“Creek? You have company.” DJ Suki let Cyprus and Mercy in. She stayed near the door, but didn’t go in. She knew Creek was still trying to process losing his bond with little Diamond.

Cyprus stepped in and smiled when he saw the newborn. “She’s beautiful. What’s her name?”

Mercy came in and hung her head. “I’m so sorry Creek…”

“Her name is Ukulele, after grandma” Creek looked at Mercy, and then down at his baby. He was tense. He didn’t want Mercy near his baby. He was terrified that she would steal her too. “You can’t have her Mercy…”

“She looks just like her name sake.” Cyprus moved closer and got a better look. “She’s so beautiful. Son? Do you know why Mercy was being so protective?”

Mercy glanced at her father. She had a feeling she knew where he was going but kept quiet.

Creek nodded. “It was because I almost got eaten and put three lives in danger. It’s all over me grieving over my deceased mate. I didn’t mean to put the three of us in danger.”

“It’s not just that. You dropped Diamond. I know you were just trying to save her from being eaten, but when Mercy was a baby, she was dropped by a troll who was babysitting her. She suffered a brain injury. She has been treated differently since, because everyone thought she was different due to her injury. When she found out Diamond fell, she felt a powerful urge to protect her from the same fate, even though Diamond was uninjured. I know you don’t understand it, but to her, she was protecting Diamond from getting hurt. She didn’t want Diamond to have the same problems.” Cyprus explained. “I know that she went way overboard. There is nothing we can do to fix it at this moment, but with time, Diamond will figure out that you’re her father. She’ll know who her daddies were, and that they were great trolls. Mercy doesn’t want to keep her Creek. She just wants her safe.”

Mercy remained quiet. She didn’t like when Cyprus shared that she had been injured as a baby. She felt different, even though she functioned like everyone else. She was very self-conscious about her brain injury.

Creek looked between Cyprus and Mercy. He sighed and looked down at his baby girl. “Apology accepted Mercy. I’m sorry for snapping. I was scared. Diamond and Ukulele are my last babies from Guy Diamond. I’m so afraid I’ll lose them too. That’s why I dropped Diamond. I didn’t want her to die. It was bad enough that Ukulele and I almost died too.”

Cyprus smiled softly and reached to give his son a hug. He chuckled when Creek pushed him away. “I don’t blame you for being protective. I’ll leave you alone to bond with your baby.” He headed out the door. He didn’t want to face his son’s wrath.

Mercy moved closer and frowned. “I love you, big brother. Your apology is also accepted.” She waved at him, and then followed her father out the door. She was still worried that Creek would hate her forever and would treat her differently now that he knew her history.

“I love you too, Mercy.” Creek whispered as he watched them retreated. He sniffled and settled Ukulele over his shoulder to burp her. He was a little less tense, but still felt miserable and overprotective. He still had no plans of letting anyone touch his youngest any time soon. He didn’t want anything to happen to her. He was very protective.


	25. Caring Grandparents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek, Branch, and DJ Suki meet their first grandbaby and they couldn’t be prouder.

A few weeks later, and after a lot of rest, Creek’s spirits were a lot better. He still didn’t let anyone touch Ukulele, but he was coming out of his room and participating in everyday activities. He was helping with lunch when his son, Quartz, came in with Symphony in his arms. He had a panicked look on his face as he ran towards the treatment room. “Dad! Help me!”

Symphony had a tight hold of Quartz as he carried her to the treatment room. She was in labor and ended up panicking when the pain got too intense. She wanted to be with her family, just in case. Holly’s death had scared her a lot. She still had regular nightmares of that horrible night.

Creek quickly followed his son and helped settle Symphony in a bed. He took Symphony’s hand and held it. “Looks like it’s time.” He had a feeling she was scared. He remembered that she had tried to help Holly and had watched her die. He didn’t blame her for wanting to be with her parents.

Branch wasn’t far behind Creek. He walked over to the bed and began helping Symphony out of her clothes. He signed to her that he was going to check and then spread her legs. He saw a tuft of hair. “She’s crowning. Quartz, I need you to grab a blanket. She’s having the baby now.” He was surprised Symphony waited this long to come. He knew she was scared about the birth. He got ready to catch his grandbaby.

DJ Suki came in and helped Symphony into a comfortable position. She was excited and nervous.

Quartz hurried to grab a blanket. He came back and gave it to Branch. He took Symphony’s other hand and kissed her cheek. He was very proud of her.

Symphony grasped Creek and Quartz’s hands during the next contraction. She grunted and let out a cry of pain as she pushed her newborn out. She looked up when Branch gently set a girl on her chest. She quickly checked her gender, and then told Quartz that she wanted to name the baby Jade. She helped her daddy clean her baby and smiled when she saw her daughter cry and breathe. She was glad her newborn was OK. She didn’t want to have a stillborn after seeing Star.

Jade was a pink glitter trolling from head to toe. She was a healthy little girl.

Creek signed to Symphony that she did a great job. He reached over and rubbed his granddaughter’s cheek. “I’m grandpa Creek. You look like Guy’s grandma. Her name was Jade. He’d be so proud that his granddaughter was named after his grandma.”

“We were going to name her Jade if she was a girl, after great grandma, or Shimmer after great grandpa if she ended up being a boy.” Quartz kissed Symphony and snuggled with her and the baby. He knew biologically Symphony’s baby was Agate’s baby, but he was OK with it. He loved his twin brother, and never held a grudge over something he couldn’t control.

Branch made sure Symphony and Jade were alright, and then put a blanket over Symphony. He put a diaper on Jade, and then helped Symphony set her up to nurse. He told her he was very proud of her. He sat next to Quartz and watched on with a huge smile on his face.

“She’s beautiful.” DJ Suki signed to Symphony that she did well, and that she loved her. She took a cool cloth and wiped the sweat off Symphony’s face. She remembered how hot she got when she had her babies.

Symphony finished feeding her daughter, and then burped her. She gently gave Jade to Creek to hold first. She signed to him that she wanted him to be a part of her life and that she was glad that he was still around to be her grandpa. She smiled at Creek and teared up. She had been so worried that Creek would give up, and not be able to be there to watch Jade grow up.

Creek gasped when Symphony gave Jade to him. He smiled up to her and teared up. “Thank you, Symphony.” He looked down at his grandbaby and sniffled. “You’re so precious. I love you, Jade. I’m going to love watching you grow.” He let out a soft sigh of contentment as his colors began to restore once again. He was also glad he was still there for Jade. He had no plans of giving up. He looked up at Branch and smiled. “It’s your turn.” He gently handed Jade over to him. He didn’t want to hog all the baby love, as tempting as it was.

Branch took her and beamed down at his granddaughter. He rocked her and smiled. “She’s so pretty. Our daughter did good with this one DJ.” He settled down beside DJ Suki and leaned into her to share the baby love.

“She’s adorable, just like her parents.” DJ Suki reached over and gave Jade a light kiss on the cheek. “I’m so proud of you both.” She signed to Symphony that she was proud and requested they stay for a week or so, so that she could help them adjust to parenthood, and so that Agate and Melody could have some extra time with their niece.

Symphony smiled and nodded. She signed to her parents that she had no problem with that.

Quartz smiled and got up. “I’ll go get them.” He went to go look for his twin brother and Melody, so they could bond with Jade.

The family continued to share the loving moments with their new family member for the rest of the day. The new grandparents and parents couldn’t be prouder. Things were finally starting to look up for them all.


	26. Having Mercy And Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy makes a decision she thinks is best for Diamond and Creek.

A week later, Mercy was on her way over to visit Creek. She visited as often as possible and was trying hard to rebuild the relationship between Creek and Diamond. She wanted her niece to know that her daddy was hers and that she should be with him, not her. She had come up with a plan, in hopes that they could resolve the tension between them. She had never meant to do wrong with her brother and niece.

Faith was with her older sister. She wanted to see Ukulele and Jade. She was going to help Mercy during the discussion.

“Want a visiting companion?” Stream joined his sisters on the walk to the bunker. He had his one-month old son tucked to his chest. He was going for a walk when he saw Mercy and Faith. He wanted to check on his twin.

Barley was turquoise, like Basil, with capri blue and light blue two toned hair. He cracked his eyes open and looked over at his aunties.

“I won’t turn it down.” Mercy smiled at Stream, and then knocked on the door to the bunker.

Sky heard it and went to answer the door. He smiled and let them in. “Come to visit Creek? He’ll be so glad his whole family came this time.” He headed for the living space. “Creek! You have company!” He was doing a lot better and was in better spirits. He still missed Harmony, but was glad he had Peridot.

Creek had been snuggled in bed with Ukulele when he heard Sky call him. He got up and picked his daughter up. He headed for the living space with her. He smiled when he saw all three of his siblings. “This is a pleasant surprise. I usually don’t get all three of you at the same time.”

“Mercy and I want to talk to you.” Faith went to take Ukulele, to hold her, but was pushed away by Creek. He was still not letting anyone touch her. She huffed and crossed her arms. “Are you ever going to share Ukulele, or are you going to hog all that baby love?!”

“He’s got to make up for all that I stole from him with Diamond.” Mercy frowned and pulled Diamond out of her hair. She seated her on the ground and put Flame next to her so they could play. She looked at Creek and frowned. “Ice and I had a talk, and if Branch and Sky are OK with it, we would love to move into the bunker, so that Diamond is closer to you as we make this transition of moving her in with you. I think it’ll go smoother.” She teared up and looked down. She was hoping that tears wouldn’t come, but she couldn’t help it. She felt trapped, so she quickly wiped the tears away and looked away.

Stream tucked Barley into his hair and rubbed Mercy’s back soothingly. He knew she was guilt ridden and hoped that Branch and Sky would accept this offer so the tension would be resolved.

“I don’t see why not. I’ll talk to Branch. Diamond should be closer to Creek. I’m sure he won’t turn it down.” Sky left to talk to Branch.

Creek smiled softly and went to give Mercy a hug. “I know you were trying to protect her. I’m no longer mad at you. It’s OK Mercy.” He held her, and had Ukulele sandwiched between them.

Ukulele cooed and snuggled close to her daddy. She wasn’t used to being touched by anyone other than him.

Faith smiled at them and joined the hug. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. “That’s what I wanted to hear. You’ve come so far the last six months, Creek.”

Stream also hugged them and smiled. “I’m proud of you, big brother.”

Mercy had a surprised look on her face. Creek was actually letting her touch Ukulele. She accepted the hug and embraced it. She was so glad that her oldest brother was no longer angry with her. She never meant to hurt him.

Branch came into them group hugging and smirked. “This is much better. No fighting and lots of loving. I was hoping this day would come.” He looked at Mercy and smiled at her. “I have no problem with you moving your family here, so that Diamond can transition faster. Sky and I will help you move your family here.” He headed for the door with Sky. He had a feeling it would take some time for Ice and Yang to adjust to the bunker, since they were legally blind, but he was happy to help them adjust. He had plenty of experience, since Basil was completely blind. He never moved furniture around. He knew better. Basil would beat pulverize him.

Stream, Mercy, and Faith left to help Sky and Branch move Mercy’s family to the bunker.

Creek watched them go and smiled down at Ukulele. He gasped when he realized Flame and Diamond were still with them. “Mercy left you two with me.” He was surprised that Diamond didn’t throw a fit.

Diamond was too busy playing with Flame to realize that Mercy left. She rolled with him and giggled when Flame grasped her hand. She was bonded closely with her cousin too and was happy that she was with him.

Creek realized what part of the problem had been. Diamond also wanted to be with Flame. They were not twins, but they were close enough to the same age that they seemed to have a similar bond. He understood that all too well. He sat down and gently put Ukulele next to them. “Diamond? This is your little sister, Ukulele. I hope you two get to bond and love each other as much as I love your aunts and uncle. I love you both so much.”

Ukulele looked over at her father and stretched out. She loved to stretch. She looked around and cooed when Diamond rolled closer to her and looked at her.

Diamond snuggled up to Ukulele and took her hand. She babbled and smiled when Ukulele cooed. She looked at Flame and babbled at him next.

Flame crawled over and looked at Ukulele, and then at Diamond. He sat down and squealed in delight. He was a happy boy.

Creek chuckled and watched them interact. He wished he understood baby talk, but they were still very cute, and their auras all suggested that they were content. He settled down on his side and rubbed Ukulele’s cheek gently. He was glad he got some alone time with his daughters. Living legacies of the troll he had loved since they were the same age. He couldn’t wait to see what the future held for them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of part 4. I have a planned part 5 coming soon. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
